Rio: Lost In Paradise (Book I and II)
by Project NICK
Summary: Life for Blu and Jewel, the last surviving adult blue Macaws, has never been better… but when they are kidnapped and sent to the Amazon, along with their friends, they'll go on an adventure that neither of them dreamed of! Book 1 (takes place after original film) Book 2 (takes place after sequel)
1. Prologue

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Author's Note: **_Judging from the $283,861,00 that **Rio, **__now in theaters, has made worldwide, so far, there is a big chance that Blue Sky and Fox will make a few sequels, like they did with the Ice Age films, and I hope that they announce it soon,_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Real In Rio (Prologue)<em>

As the sun was rising over the horizon, the tropical birds of Rio de Janeiro were starting to wake up to a brand new day.

The sunlight rose past the Blu Bird Sanctuary, a part of Rio's jungle protected from smugglers, and when all the tropical birds were wide-awake, they began to sing.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnivale_

_All so clear we can sing to_

_Sun and beaches they call_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun_

_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

_Magic could happen for real, in Rio_

_All by it self (it self)_

_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)_

_It's real, in Rio_

_Know something else (something else)_

_You can feel it happen_

_You can feel it all by yourself_

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, strumming guitars_

_That's why we love carnivale_

Soon, a pair of blue Macaws, named Blu and Jewel, joined in the song, as well.

_Jewel: Loving our life in the jungle_

_Everything's wild and free_

_Blu: Never alone, 'cause_

_Both: This is our home_

_Magic can happen for real, in Rio_

_All by it self (by it self)_

_You can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else_

While they sang and danced with their three children (a girl and two boys), a rapping red-crested cardinal, Pedro, grinned, and thought, "_My turn, guys!"_

_I'm a kako wero kinga kinga kinga kinga_

_Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga_

_(There's your hota winga aha)_

Nico, a yellow canary that loved to samba, and wore a green bottlecap with purple-stripes as a hat, sang the lively song, including their Toco Toucan friend, Rafael, who was in their tree-nest with his beautiful wife, Eva, and their 17 kids.

_Nico: Here, everybody loves samba (I like the Samba)_

_Rafael: Rhythm you feel in your heart (I'm the Samba master)_

_Nico: Beauty and love, what more could you want_

_Everything can be for real, in Rio_

_Here's something else (something else)_

_Birds: You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_


	2. A Lunch From the Heart

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: A Lunch From the Heart<em>

**Three months later…**

On a beautiful Saturday, Blu was flying around the jungle, searching for food that would be lunch for he and his new family. "All right, Blu, time to fly!"

After finding as much as possible, taking no less than 5 trips from the food to the hollow tree-nest that he, Jewel, and their three children lived in, the Macaw was glad to see that they had not returned from their mother's flying lessons.

When the lunch was finished, Blu cleared his throat, and said, "Table?"

He looked at the family bird-sized table that Dr. Tulio, a human bird scientist and co-founder of the sanctuary, had given them. "Check… cups of mango juice?"

Blu smiled at the five claw-made cups, which he'd crafted from the fruit's skin, and inside was the sweet juice inside the very sweet and delicious fruit.

"Check," replied Blu, and the last thing on his list was… "Beautifully-made-and-delicious lunch?"

Smiling at the fantastic meal he had created, Blu said, "Checkeroo… wow, I think that guy from T.G.I.F. would be glad to see my meal… now I just have to wait."

"Hey, Blu!" The macaw looked out the nest to see two of his friends, Nico and Pedro, coming inside.

"May we enter this beautiful home?" asked Nico, in a French accent.

Blu laughed, and said, "Sure, guys, come on in…"

"Hey," exclaimed Nico. "This lunch you made looks awesome, Blu!"

"Yeah, and I'm starving," replied Pedro, who grabbed a juicy berry with his feet.

Flipping it inside his mouth, the cardinal licked his lips, and said, "Oh, that hit the spot… yummy!"

Blu frowned. "Hey, I didn't make that for you!"

"What's the problem, bird?" Pedro went over to his friend. "It's just a fruit… what makes it so different than the others?"

"I made that lunch for me and my family," explained Blu.

Pedro replied, "Yeah, and me and Nico are part of it, right?"

He ate some nuts, and Blu cried, "Stop, Pedro!"

The cardinal swallowed, and the macaw said, "If you do that again, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Nico said, "Hey, hey, hey… just relax, Blu. Plus, I can provide the mood music for you and Jewel's alone time!"

He whistled a slow and musical romantic tune, and Blu smiled. "I never heard that yet… what's it called?"

Before Nico could answer, Pedro asked, "Well, can I eat the leftovers?"

Blu smirked, and said, "All right, go ahead… but not a lot, got it?"

"No prob, Macaw," answered Pedro, and he flew over to the pile of leftover food, starting his own lunch.

"Speaking of love," said Nico. "How is your love hawk doing?"

"Oh, Jewel gets more beautiful every day," replied Blu. "And right now, she's teaching our kids how to fly."

Pedro gulped a large portion of food, and said, "Are, uh, any of them flightless like you used to be?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," replied Blu. "I can assure you both that all my children can fly just as perfectly as me and Jewel."

Just then, Nico looked out the entrance, and cried, "Hot wing and babies at 2 o' clock!"

Blu looked at the bird-sized clock nearby, and said, "Wow… how did you know that?"

Nico laughed, but then, Blu smiled as his three baby children fluttered inside the nest. "Ruby, Carlos, Sergio, say hi to your uncle Nico and Pedro."

The babies hugged the two birds (a little tight), and Pedro said, "I'm not gonna cry… _I'm not gonna cry!_"

Blu chuckled, but then, when he turned around, his eyes were glued to another bird.

Flying inside was his beautiful wife, Jewel, and the Macaw was thinking, "_Oh, just like I said… she gets more beautiful every day! I must be the luckiest bird in the world!"_

_"Blu?" _Jewel landed in front of Blu, but his eyes were still locked on her. "Uh, Blu?"

When her husband's face remained unchanged, she took a deep breath, and yelled, "Blu!"

The macaw blinked his eyes, and Jewel smirked. "It's been over a year since we met, honey, and you still act like that almost every time you see me?"

"W-what's wrong with that?" Blu lowered his wings. "I just can't help it… I look at your beauty, and… oh, great…"

He looked at her again, and this time, his imagination had a Lionel Richie love song play in his mind.

"_Blu!" _He snapped out of his love trance, and Jewel laughed, wrapping her wings around her. "Ay, Blu, one of these days, I'm gonna stop that…"

"I'll be waiting to see how, my beautiful love hawk," replied Blu, and the two birds kissed passionately.

Pedro whistled, and Nico cried, "Whoo-hoo, you go, Blu!"

However, the three Macaw babies made noises of disgust, and covered their eyes, while their parents laughed.


	3. Kids These Days

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Kids These Days<em>

Jewel looked at their friends, and said, "Hi, guys, what brings you here?"

"Ask your love hawk," replied Pedro, and he cawed like a hawk.

Remebering what he'd been waiting for, Blu said, "Oh, yeah… honey, bon apetite!"

The bird showed Jewel his homemade meal, and her eyes went wide. "Blu… you did this?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, though," said Blu. "I had to smell each berry so I wouldn't get a poisonous one, and check the apples so that no termites or worms were inside.

"Plus, I had to carefully clawpick the tastiest nuts from the field, and…" Jewel laughed, and she put her left wing on his beak, shutting him up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," said Jewel, smiling. "You know that I think that's cute, Blu, but honestly, can we just eat and enjoy it without learning the history of a nut or something?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," said Blu. "Let's… hey!"

The two birds looked at the meal, which was now being devoured by their kids, and when Ruby swallowed a berry, she pointed at her brothers, saying, "They told me to do it!"

"No, she did!" Carlos and Sergio poined at Ruby, and then, all of them became sad. "We're sorry, Daddy!"

Jewel smirked at Blu, crossing her wings, raising an eyebrow, and the father said, after taking a deep breath, "It's… okay, kids… just finish your drinks and play with your uncles when you finish so that your mother and I can eat alone."

"Oh, boy!" cried the kids, and when they drank their mango juice via straw, the three little birds ran over to Nico and Pedro, who both became scared.

"I'm out!" Nico flew out of the tree, and was followed by Ruby, while Pedro looked at the other two.

"Yo, man, don't forget about me!" The cardinal flew after the canary, and Sergio and Carlos chased him.

Jewel looked at Blu, concerned, and he said, "Ah, they'll be fine… now, where were we, my love hawk?"

He twirled his love around, making her giggle, and she said, "Oh, I think that I remember."

Blu and Jewel were about to kiss when a baby toucan flew in front of them. The male macaw looked at it, but then, the little boy flew to the other side, biting Blu's tail feathers!

"Ahhhh!" Blu fell to the ground, with Jewel lying on top of him. "Huh? Oh… er, this feels awkward… ow!"

"What is it?" Before he could answer her, another kid toucan snapped her teeth on Jewel's wing. "Yeeoooww!"

The two Macaws ran around, trying to get the toucans off their bodies, but they soon ended up crashing into each other.

Falling on the floor, Blu and Jewel rubbed their beacks, and looked up to see the two babies. One of them looked at Blu, jumped in the air, and landed down hard on a part of Blu that made his eyes pop. "Right… in the round tables… ugh…"

As for Jewel, the other baby toucan kept bouncing on her chest, but then, a voice yelled, "Hey! She is **not **a jumper, Sofia, stop bouncing on her!"

The young girl nodded her head, and she flew out of the nest, while the voice cried, "And, Manuel, go home now or I'll stop with the bedtime stories that get rid of the monsters!"

"Yes, Daddy," replied Manuel, and the baby boy zoomed away while Blu and Jewel slowly got up.

Rafael, who was Blu's best friend, and a friend of Jewel's also helping them a lot last year, went over to them. "_Ay, mi amigos_… Sorry, but those kids aren't growing up fast enough."

Blu used his beak to pull out a thorn that Sofia had somehow left on Jewel, and she said, "OW! Yeah, you can say that again…"

**Author's Note: **_Well that wraps up this chapter. Oh, poor Jewel and Blu! However, things are about to get worse…_


	4. Government Request

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Government Request<em>

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Blu spit out the thorn, and said, "Thanks, Rafael… care to eat with us?"

"Sure, amigo, what are friends for?" The toucan and two macaws (finally) began to eat the fantastic meal, and several minutes later, Blu began to feel a little full.

Popping a few nuts into his mouth, Blu then drank some of the mango juice, asking, "So, uh, Rafael… _did you get the rose that I talked to you about?_"

At first, he wondered why Blu was whispering, but when the toucan glanced at the focused-on-eating Jewel, he whispered, "_Not yet, Blu… but don't sweat, it's coming tomorrow from the dealer that I ordered it from."_

"_Fantastic,_" said Blu. "_Jewel has no idea how excited she'll be when I give her a rose for our 'chained-together' anniversary."_

_"Huh?" _Rafael became confused. "_Don't you mean your wedding anniversary?_"

"_No, no, on April 15th," _explained Blu. "_We celebrate the day that we met and got chained together like the way we celebrate our wedding anniversary…"_

_"Ah, how romantic," _said Rafael, who was proud of the fact that his best pal was getting more better at the romance stuff since last year. "_Don't worry, I'll get it…"_

When Jewel finished her last berry, the toucan said, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot… who is ready for Carnivale?"

"_Carnivale? Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy!" _All of a sudden, Blu and Jewel's children came in the nest, and piled on Rafael.

All at once, they cried, "_Is it coming soon, Uncle Ralphie? Huh, huh, huh? Can you take us this time? PLEASE?"_

Rafael sighed, and exclaimed, "Ay, my nephews and niece… this uncle needs a break!"

Jewel smirked. "How do you think I felt when they kept waking up at 3 o' clock in the morning?"

Then, when Pedro and Nico flew in, looking exhausted, Blu began to chuckle, but then, a voice called out, "Jewel! Blu! Come here, please!"

Recognizing the voice, Blu said, "Oh! That's Tulio…"

Taking one last sip of his drink, Blu flew out of the nest, followed by Jewel, and soon, they reached the main building of the sanctuary, where Tulio, the co-founder of the Blu Bird Sanctuary and Linda, his wife and co-founder, smiled at them.

After they landed on the desk inside the office, Linda smiled at Blu. "How's my big bird boy?"

The two friends did their special handshake, and to Jewel, she patted her head. "Hello, beautiful…"

Blu's wife chirped happily, and Tulio said, "Now, we can go to my workplace… someone wants to see you both."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, and a few hours later, they were at the bird lab that Tulio worked at.

Tulio led Linda, Blu, and Jewel inside the main lab, where they were face-to-face with an official-looking man.

"Thank you for coming," said the man. "Now, I would like to discuss with you two about your two Macaws."

The two birds flew onto the table between the humans, and Linda asked, "Is something wrong, Mister…?"

"Oh, please, call me Hector," said the man. "Now, I am from the government of Rio, and we have received multiple demands from other scientists for blue Macaw babies."

"**What**?" Tulio, Linda, Blu, and Jewel all looked at him as if he was crazy.

The scientist explained, "I'm afraid we can't do that, Hector… that's how their kind became endangered in the first place, and I'm not about to cause that mistake again!"

"We're still an endangered species?" Blu looked at Jewel, who shrugged her shoulders.

Hector sighed, and said, "Unfortunately, after we told them that you might say that, more sent us messages and phone calls, and the government sent me to tell you both that if they do not receive two baby Blue Macaws, they will no longer fund money for your sanctuary…

"And they want them by the end of this month, because of Carnivale."

"Are you kidding me?" Tulio became shocked. "That's only two weeks… and Jewel has to wait another year before she can lay more eggs!"

The female macaw had her eyes wide open, and she looked at Blu. "Does he want me to…?"

She fainted, and while Blu tried to wake her up, Hector smirked, and said, "Oh, they figured as much… which is, er, why they want you to try genetic engineering."

"_What_?" The scientist's eyes became as wide as ping-pong balls. "Play God? That goes against the laws of nature…"

"Hey, don't get all hyped up," replied Hector, who was really a nice man and lover of birds himself. "Just find two other Macaws."

Tulio frowned. "Impossible… the only surviving Macaws are Blu, Jewel, and their kids, with none of them available."

"What about their parents?" Hector looked at Blu and Jewel. "Or do they have at least some siblings?"

Jewel then looked sad, and Tulio explained, "Well, I found her left alone as a baby, and as for Blu…"

The scientist looked at Linda, who said, "And back when I was a little girl in Minnesota, Blu was a baby in a blanket-covered box when I found him."

"Besides," replied Tulio. "It's more likely that their relatives are…"

Knowing the answer, Jewel began to cry, and while Blu tried to comfort her, Tulio said, "I think you should go."

The kind but sad gentleman, who was just doing his job, said, "I apologize for what pain I brought, Tulio…"

He began to walk out the door, but then, he turned to say, "Wait… why not check the Amazon?"

Tulio didn't answer, to the surprise of Linda, Jewel, and Blu, and Hector bowed his head. "I'll call soon… Good-night."

After he left, the scientist and his wife looked at each other, then at the two Macaws, who both looked at them .

**Author's Note: **_I guess this chapter is wrapped up. Unfortunately, things are about to get worse because a familiar person is about to show up…. Tell me what you think so far, any ideas that you have, and anything else!_


	5. Guess Who?

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Guess Who<em>

Later that night, the Macaw family was sleeping in their nest, but Blu was tossing and turning.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, and sat up, breathing heavily. Then, he turned to see his wife, looking peaeceful, and when he kissed her cheek, Jewel smiled, wrapping the bird-sized blanket around her.

Blu looked out the entrance, and he saw a light coming from the main sanctuary building. "Huh?"

Standing up, the Macaw flew over to the hut, and he quietly entered, making no noise.

To his surprise, Linda and Tulio were still there, and they were talking about something. When Blu got closer, he heard Linda say, "… ignore that, honey, and we need the money."

"But, Linda, the **Amazon?**" Tulio crossed his arms. "We never checked that place because, since most of the dangerous animals and reptiles live there, we figured that any of the Macaws there would be… you know… bird feed for a crocodile."

The Macaw gulped, imagining a crocodile's humongous jaws about to snatch him, but he quickly returned to reality, and listened to Linda say, "Yes, but we have to try, Tulio."

The scientist sighed, and he said, "I know, my dear, I know…"

After yawning, Blu decided to fly back to his nest so that neither of them would catch him, and when he came back, it was nothing by silence. "Wow… you kids stopped snoring!"

With a smile, the Macaw got into bed, and closed his eyes… but after a few seconds, he said, "Honey, come on, I'm freezing her, share our blanket."

He didn't get an answer, so Blu turned around. "Jewel, come on, I… huh?"

To his horror, his love hawk wasn't there at all, and the blanket was gone, too. "Where did she… oh, no!"

He went over to his children's beds, and like he predicted, they were ruined… and so was the table!

"Who could have done this?" Blu kept on searching for his family, but then, he felt that someone else was in there, with him… and it wasn't a nice presense.

"Knock-knock," hissed a voice.

Blu gulped, and said, "Uh, w-who's there?"

"Guess who?" The voice answered, and the Macaw backed away to the entrance.

"Uh, look, sir, I'm not really good at guessing games," replied Blu.

"That's fine…" The Macaw turned around, and he saw a big, sulpher-crested cockatoo, with a scar over his left eye.

Blu gasped, not believing his eyes, and said, "Nigel…"

"Because I'm good at catching games!" Laughing evily, Nigel used his talons to slash at Blu's wings.

Blu fell to the ground, injured, and Nigel had a sympatheic face. "Oh… I'm sorry, Blu, did I make you a useless, flighless bird again?"

He grabbed Blu's body, and laughed. "Well, good, because I planned to do that!"

As he flew away from the nest, Blu looked up at Nigel, and asked, "Uh, I know it may be a bad time, but can't we work out a deal or something?"

"Too late for that, cerulean bird," exclaimed Nigel. "You cost me a month of humiliation and featherless, but I got a year to make a plan for revenge!"

Dodging trees and the sanctuary's electric gate, the cockatoo flew to a nearby U-Haul moving van, and he tossed Blu inside the back, putting him in a cage.

"Get some rest, cerulean bird," replied Nigel. "Where you're going, I think that you'll need it."

"Yeah, keep talking, Pikachu," said Blu. "Why don't you come closer so that I can scar your other eye?"

Nigel frowned, and pounced quickly on top of his cage, making Blu cower in fear. "I thought so… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He left Blu, pulling down the door, and the Macaw looked at his wings sadly. "Unbelievable… after a year of flying, I go back to being a bird that can't fly!"

"Blu?" The Macaw turned around to see that Jewel was in the same cage with him… and she looked like she'd just woken up from something.

"Jewel!" The two love hawks hugged each other, glad to be reunited, but when Jewel squeezed him tighter, he cried, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… wing hurting, ow, stop!"

Looking at Blu's wings, which were cut-up badly but slowly starting to heal, Jewel gasped. "Oh, my…"

"I'll be fine," said Blu. "Who else is here?"

"We all are!" They looked to the right, seeing a stacked pile of books against the wall, and on top of that pile was a rectangular cage that had Nico, Pedro, and Rafael inside!

Jewel groaned. "I can't believe that I'm in a cage again!"

"Hey, relax, baby bird," said Nico. "You and Blu just need to do what you guys did last time."

"Uh, no can do, pal," replied Blu. "Nigel hurt my wings real bad… look… ow!"

Rafael looked at his best friend's wings, and he frowned. "Oooh, I'm gonna cook him like a chicken!"

"Yeah," replied Pedro. "And I'm gonna go all kinds of Brazillian on him!"

"_What?_" Jewel stared at the cardinal as if he was crazy.

"I don't know!" Pedro cried. "Let me out of this thing, cockatoo, I am not an animal!"

"Uh, well, technically, you are, man," said Nico.

The cardinal said, "Oh… _I want to get out of here!"_

"Will you shush up?" Rafael cried. "That isn't gonna help… and Blu needs to rest so he can heal. In fact, I think that we all need to get some shut-eye!"

"Well, if Nigel comes back," exclaimed Jewel. "I'm gonna give him a black eye for hurting Blu!"

Pedro took a deep breath, and said, "You know what, that's right… I just need to close my eyes, lay down, and…"

In a few seconds, the cardinal was fast asleep, and Jewel said, "Phew… thanks, Rafael."

"Eh, no problem," said the toucan. "Now, let's all go to sleep… you too, samba bird."

While Nico went to sleep, Jewel saw that her mate was already asleep, and she became sad when she looked at his injured wings again. "Oh, honey…"

"He'll be fine," said Rafael, lying down. "Blu will be better in the morning…"

Jewel sighed, and before going to sleep, she cuddled next to Blu, and when he tried his best to put his left wing around her, also ignoring the pain, the pair of Macaws fell asleep…

**Author's Note: **_Another sad chapter wrapped up… poor Blu, but don't worry, he'll fly again, soon. Now, I have good news and bad news… The good news is that Blu and the others will escape Nigel's grasp, but the bad news is that where they end up, it might take a while to get home. Tell me what you think so far, any ideas that you have, and anything else!_


	6. Ship to Somewhere

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Ship to... Somewhere<em>

The next day, Hector drove as fast as possible to the bird laboratory that Tulio worked at after hearing the news about the robbery. When he entered his office, the government official said, "Dr. Tulio, I'm here, did you see who..."

_Wham! _All of a sudden, he was hit in the back of the head by a frying pan, and the official fell to the ground. "Oh... that's gonna hurt later."

Tulio helped the man into a chair, and while he got an ice pack, Hector saw Linda in front of her, holding an iron-hard frying pan.

"What in the world was that for?" exclaimed Hector, putting the bag of ice to the bump on the back of his head.

"That's for my birds being stolen!" Linda yelled. "Why did you send people to kidnap them?"

"I can assure you, my dear, it was not me or the government," replied Hector. "It was El Gringo... a group of bird-snatchers that come from Guadalajara. Last week, they hacked our computers, and received the info about Blu and Jewel"

Linda frowned, but lowered the pan. "Tell me more, Hector..."

* * *

><p><em>Where is the moment we needed the most<br>__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
><em>_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
><em>_They tell me your passion's gone away  
><em>_And I don't need no carryin' on_

In the rectangular cage, Nico was singing a slow, sad song while Pedro whistled the tune.

_You stood in the line just to hit a new low_  
><em>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<em>  
><em>You tell me your life's been way off line<em>  
><em>You're falling to pieces everytime<em>  
><em>And I don't need no carryin' on<em>

_Cause you had a bad day_  
><em>You're taking one down<em>  
><em>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>  
><em>You say you don't know<em>  
><em>You tell me don't lie<em>  
><em>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<em>  
><em>You had a bad day<em>  
><em>The camera don't lie.<em>

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
><em>You had a bad day<em>

Blu looked at his friend, and said, "Uh, buddy, I love your vocals, but right now, I need some non-singing time, and it's not helping me feel any better."

Nico stopped singing, and Rafael asked, "How's your wing, Blu?"

The Macaw said, "OK, I guess, but first, I want to know where the heck that this ship is taking us."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Nigel, who was outside. "You idiot birds still think you are in that van?"

Everyone watched the nefarious cockatoo fly in the crate by a circular air-hole, saying, "We are now sailing away from Rio on a grand ship."

"Oh, that sounds spicy!" exclaimed Pedro. "Is the ship taking us to the Caribbean Islands or Costa Rica?"

"A little close," said Nigel. "But, no... this ship is taking you all to Mexico, where my owners will sell you for lots of cash."

"**Mexico?**" Pedro's mouth dropped. "Hey, me, Blu, and Nico don't speak Spanish, cockatoo, only Jewel and Blu!"

Nigel chuckled darkly. "Well, then you'd better learn from somebody fast, birdie."

"His name is Pedro," exclaimed Blu. "Now, tell me and Jewel where my kids are at."

"What for?" Nigel glared at his arch-nemesis. "I was hoping to make a Macaw kabob if my masters didn't sell those poor children."

Blu frowned. "If you lay a claw on our children, Pikachu, I swear that I will..."

"Do what?" Nigel taunted. "You can't even fight, Blu... and now, you can't even fly."

"I don't need to know how, you great, big, dummy," said Blu. "I have plenty of brains..."

"Really?" The cockatoo rushed toward the cage, scaring Blu, who hid behind his mate, and Nigel laughed. "I thought so, cerulean bird..."

After he flew away, Blu hung his head, and Jewel asked, "Blu, what is it?"

The Macaw sighed, and told her, "I hate to say this, but he's right, honey... I can't even fight a single bird."

"Hey, amigo, that's quitter talk," replied Rafael. "You, Blu, have the heart of Muhammad Ali!"

"Oh, really?" Blu looked at his best friend. "Tell me a time that I ever fought anybody."

"Easy, amigo," said Rafael. "That day when you... um... oh, remember when... er... ah, I know, that time after you... uh..."

Blu became even more upset. "See, I told you... it's official, Rafael, I don't have a drop of fighting blood in me."

**Author's Note: Oh, don't worry, Blu... ok, readers, I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, more chapters (longer) will come as soon as possible... but I won't get a lot of chapters posted until after Sunday since I'm busy this weekend. But don't get sad... things are about to change ;)**


	7. The Birds Get Shipwrecked!

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: The Birds Get Shipwrecked <em>

A few hours later, when Blu was about to close his eyes to rest, the ship went over a huge ripple of water, making the mechanical transporter to bounce up a little. When it came back down, Blu and Jewel's cage crashed to the floor. The door opened, and they rolled toward the stack of books, knocking them down like bowling pins.

When the books fell to the floor, the rectangular cage crashed, as well, and the trio of Carnivale lovers escaped, but then, Blu stopped a little too late, and he crashed into an Inca statue, which fell to the floor, the head coming off, and to his surprise, their children rolled out one by one!

"Kids!" cried Blu, overjoyed. "Wow, I should have known that... **owwww!"**

The rectangular cage (after the ship bounced again) landed on his right wing, and to make things worse, the ship turned a little bit too far, and the cage slid to the far end of the crate, taking the injured Macaw with him! "Help me, please!"

Jewel went after Blu, but the ship turned again, and he broke away from the cage, going into her!

They crashed near Pedro, and when the ship bounced another time, they flew out of the crate through the air hole! "Help us!"

"Come on, let's go... Rio style!" Rafael flapped his wings, and he went after the two Macaws, with Pedro and Nico (who were giving the Macaw children a piggy-back ride) close behind.

Blu and Jewel continued to roll, almost reaching the ship's edge, but then, the Toucan picked them up, and flew up in the air, along with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the captain and the crew of the ship were leaving via lifeboats, and so were the members of El Gringo, but in their own lifeboat.<p>

Nigel flew towards them, perching himself on the shoulder of his owner/the head of the criminal group, and one of the members asked, "_Uno momento, Senor, _what about the birds?"

"Ah, forget about them, Vic," said the head of El Gringo. "We already got the money for kidnapping them... now, row faster!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, Rafael, what do we do now?" Blu asked, who was trying real hard not to look down.<p>

The toucan said, "We're already doing it, Blu... flying away so that we don't end up struck by lightning."

Pedro felt a raindrop from the storm above their heads, and said, "Well, I want to find an island soon because Ruby is hurting my back!"

"Mommy!" cried Blu and Jewel's daughter. "Uncle Pedro called me fat!"

"What? No, I did not!" Pedro yelled. "Besides, you... ow, let go of my ear, girl!"

"Stop it, you two!" cried Jewel. "Blu, are you scared of lightning?"

The injured Macaw cried, "A little, honey, but in case we do get struck by it, I want you to know that I..."

"Oh, my boy's gonna say the L word!" smiled Rafael, but then, thunder roared loudly, and a lightning bolt hit all eight birds, making them fly into the air like a rocket!

Passing into the eye of the storm above, thunder came again, and the Macaws held each other tightly, with Blu saying, "Jewel, if we die, I want to tell you that I..."

Before he could finish, lightning bolts struck them again, and they zoomed back down below, screaming, and closed their eyes... _THUD!_

**Author's Note:****Oh, no****, where did Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and the three Macaw babies end up? Did they hit rock bottom, or find comfort and safety in a tropical paradise? All I can say is that where they end up, life is about to change... but, to my displeasure, you won't find out until Monday, but don't get upset... just review in the meantime, and watch _Rio, _in theaters, so that Fox and Blue Sky can make a sequel... which I have a pretty strong feeling will happen. Do you agree? )**


	8. Falling in Love

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of **Rio**__, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Falling in Love<em>

When Blu opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was "… grass?"

Blinking, the Macaw also felt grass inside his mouth, so he spit it out, and tried to stand up.

For some reason, his left wing had healed, but his right wing was still injured pretty badly. "Ow… I hope my wing doesn't get infected or anything..."

Ignoring his beat-up wing, for now, Blu saw that he wasn't drowning in the ocean… he was walking on fresh grass, and was in a tropical location of some sort.

"Wow," admired the Macaw. "Jewel, this place looks so incredible… Jewel?"

He turned around, and saw that he was alone. "Jewel? Rafael? Nico, Pedro? Kids? _Where are you all?"_

_"Blu!" _He heard his mate calling for him a few miles away, and he was about to run when he saw a long strip of a white cloth that looked like the ones humans had on their head, legs and arms whenever they were injured.

"Huh," said Blu. "How convienient for me… I guess I'd better wrap my wing in a cast first."

So, using his claws and left wing, the Macaw covered his injured wing in a cast, and then, he ran in the direction that Jewel's voice was coming from.

However, the bird that left the cloth for him began to cautiously follow him…

"**Blu!**" shouted Jewel, who was worried about her love hawk. "_Blu! BLU!"_

"Hey, that's a very bad idea," exclaimed Pedro, who covered her mouth with his wing "What if a carnivore or something hears you?"

Then, he looked at his wing, at Jewel, and said, "Hey, you have a smooth beak!"

Jewel frowned, and she swung her head around, making the cardinal spin around and around until he flew straight into a tree.

"Sheesh, girl," exclaimed Pedro. "I didn't mean it like that…. Hey, why is everybody upside down?"

"This isn't _Jurassic Park _or bust-a-move time," said Jewel. "Now, please, let me…"

"Hey, hey, hey, relax," said Rafael. "Jewel, I'm sure that he's nearby… he might not be flying, but I'm sure that he heard you call out, so now, we just have to wait."

Jewel sighed, knowing that he was right, and then, Nico appeared, with the Macaw babies. "Phew… I… am… so tired… of horseback riding…"

Nico collapsed to the floor, while the babies ran over to Pedro, who cried, "Hey, back away… oh, come on, kids, not me, all right… ow, hey, that's my beak!"

Suddenly, everyone heard Blu's voice cry out, "Guys?"

"Blu!" Jewel turned around, seeing rustling in the grass, and she ran toward it. "Honey, I'm here!"

"I know, Jewel, I'm… whoa!" Blu then came rolling toward Jewel, holding onto each other, and nearby, the baby Macaws flew away while Pedro gulped.

The Macaw mates crashed into the cardinal, and Rafael flew over, asking, "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, just peachy," said Jewel, who brushed the dirt off her body. "Blu?"

"Well, considering that my left wing was healed somehow, and my right wing now in a cast," said Blu. "And that we've ended up on an island or something… I'm good. Pedro?"

Blu helped Pedro up to his feet, and the cardinal said, "Ugh… I just want to know where the heck we're at."

Looking around, Rafael began to smile, and after pacing back and forth, he said, "We're in the Amazon."

Jewel raised an eyebrow. "The **what**?"

Rafael said, "Oh, come on, you don't know geography, Jewel? This is where my ancestors grew up… I lived here my entire childhood… this is my home!"

Blu became surprised. "Hey, I thought that you grew up in Rio de Janeiro, not the Amazon."

""Ah, no, amigo, I was taken away as a child," said Rafael, who was flying around. "My story is kind of like yours, except my happily-ever-after was a little different… but, anyway, this is my home!"

Jewel looked around, and smiled, noticing the beauty of the place, but then, she saw some more rustling in the grass.

When Rafeal landed near Blu, all of the stranded birds saw another bird come out… "Who are you people?"

It was a pretty red-crested female cardinal, who looked at everyone with caution. Blu gulped, and said, "I was about to ask you the same thing… sort-of… uh, my name is Blu."

The cardinal smiled sweetly at Blu, making Jewel's face go a little red, and said, "Nice to meet you, Blu…"

Blu smiled, and said, "Oh, this is Jewel, my mate."

The two female birds looked at each other, and to his surprise, Jewel just waved at her. "Hello."

"Er, okay, this is Rafael and Nico," said Blu.

The toucan bowed his head, and said, in a Spanish accent, "_Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, senorita."_

The cardinal chuckled, and Nico said, "Hello, m'am, and let me just say that this place is _muy _beautiful."

Blu and the cardinal chuckled together, making Jewel frown, and he said, "These are my and Jewel's children, named Ruby, Carlos, Sergio, and this is… Pedro?"

The usually rapping cardinal was staring at Robyn, and his imagination made his eyes become lost in her beauty.

_"Oh, she's an angel,"_ thought Pedro, with the song _The Way I Are _playing in his head.

He'd never seen a more majestic-looking cardinal female in his entire life in Rio, and now, in the tropical world of the Amazon, he was facing the most beautiful cardinal of all.

"Uh, Pedro?" Blu waved his left wing in front of him, making Pedro blink his eyes, coming back to reality.

Clearing his throat, Pedro flew over to her, and bowed in front of her. "_Bonjour, senorita… tu eres mi corazon."_

Blu raised his eyes in surprise, and the cardinal female blushed a little. "Thanks… well, Pedro, my name is Robyn."

Pedro smiled, but then, she said, "Wait… you look like me!"

"I know," said Pedro. "We're both cardinals… haven't you seen a guy cardinal before?"

"Well, not in real life," pointed out Robyn. "My parents only took care of me until I was three."

"Ah, man, that sucks... er, I mean, for them, uh, leaving you alone like that," said Pedro, while Blu smirked.

Robyn smiled again, and said, "Well, everyone, if you just follow me, I'll take you to the main part of the Amazon."

Jewel, Rafael, Nico, and the three Macaw babies followed the cardinal while Blu stayed behind a little with Pedro.

"Okay, man," said Blu, crossing his wings. "Ow… say it."

Pedro looked at him. "What are you talking about, Blu?"

However, he knew that Blu knew what he was thinking, and the Macaw said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

As they walked, Pedro said, "**Ha… **_ha, ha, ha, ha… _Blu, I am a single bird, and no hot wing can own up to this."

"Not even a _female cardinal bird _like Robyn," said Blu, with a grin. "Who, like Jewel, grew up without seeing a male cardinal bird, and didn't have any parents."

Pedro saw the beautiful cardinal a few miles away, and as they continued to walk, he said, "Okay, fine… but I don't even know if she likes me that way, to be honest."

"Hey, come on, she's even the same species as you," pointed out Blu. "Why don't you try, huh?"

Pedro thought about it, and he said, "You know what? I think you're right, Blu… besides, what could go wrong?"

**Author's Note: Well, well, well... maybe this won't be so bad after all for our Rio birds... even though Blu's wing is still injured.**


	9. Club of the Amazon

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Club of the Amazon<em>

Blu and Pedro caught up the others, and they soon became amazed at what they saw. "Oh… my… God!"

Robyn had taken them to a place that was a lot like their samba club, but more popping and exotic. All types of exotic birds were dancing other types of dance besides samba, and to their surprise, the birds included canaries and toucans.

"Birds from Rio," said Robyn, flying away to her friends. "Welcome to paradise!"

Jewel went over to Blu, and said, "Wow… this place looks amazing!"

Blu nodded his head, and said, "I know… this place is even better than the club at Rio… no offense, guys."

"Ah, none taken," said Nico, and Pedro flew over to Blu, saying that it was a pretty cool-looking place.

Suddenly, all of the birds looked at Robyn, who went up stage to say, "All right, people, listen up, I've brought us some special guests from out of town…"

Everyone looked at Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Sergio, Carlos, Ruby, and the shy Macaw nervously smiled.

Robyn chuckled, and said, "So, let's show them some love because I don't think they travel much."

At once, the band began to play a hip-hop tune, and to everyone's surprise, the female cardinal began to sing!

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

Blu looked at Pedro, who thought, "Oh, I am definitely in love with this hot wing…"

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

Soon, Nico and Rafael began to dance, while the Macaw babies hung out with the other groups of baby birds, and then, Blu offered his not-broken wing to Jewel. "Care to dance?"

Deciding to forget why she was angry, Jewel smiled, and the two Macaws began to dance together.

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Birds in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the sight of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But nothing can_

_destroy me_

Pedro smiled, but he began to feel sad since he couldn't dance with Robyn… but then, to his surprise, she flew over to him, and asked, "So, _senor, _can you sing like that?"

"**Me?**" Pedro said, and when Robyn nodded, the cardinal gave her a broad smile. "If you change that tune, I'll show you what I got, hot wing… I mean, uh, beautiful… no, er, Robyn."

She laughed, and Pedro looked at Blu and Jewel, with Blu winking, so he followed his female counterpart up stage.

The female cardinal looked up at the DJ bird, and said, "Yo, Guetta, care to play us a funky beat?"

Looking at Pedro, the lime-green parrot said, "Oh, I got just the thing for you two… check it out!"

After a few seconds, the DJ bird played an even better beat, and Robyn offered Pedro her hand. "Well?"

The rapping cardinal smiled, and after taking her hand, he began to sing.

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (Robyn: yeahhhhh)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_Hey_

_I own the night and I don't need no help_

_Gotta be defeatin' that scarface player_

_Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan_

_Life of the club arrogant like yeah!_

_Top like money so the girls just melt_

_Want to many all know me like twelve_

_Look like cash and they all just stare_

_Bottles, Models, standin on chairs_

_Fall out coz that's the business_

_All out it's so ridiclous_

_Zone out so much attention_

_Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)_

_They watchin I know this_

_I'm rockin I'm rolling_

_I'm holding, I know it_

_ You know it_

Seeing the two sing and dance together, Blu smiled, and said, "Well, Pedro sure looks happy… ow, my wing!"

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

He stopped dancing, to Jewel's surprise, and she said, "Oh, come on, Blu, please… the night is still young."

_You got me watchin now (hey)_

_Got my attention now (hey)_

_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_

_I am a ladies man_

_Come be my lady and..._

_We can both zone, ouuuut,_

_Bring ya body here let me switch up ya atmosphere_

_Take you out of the club and up in my new Lear_

_Fly you all around the world_

_What you want baby girl_

_Are you ready to go now!_

Blu sadly looked at his mate. "I'm sorry, Jewel… I want to so much, but my wing is still…"

"Hey!" Pedro and Robyn flew over to the two Macaws, and the rapping cardinal offered, "Why don't you dance with Robyn, Blu? She could dance in a way that won't hurt you."

"Oh, no, no, no, sorry," said Jewel. "Blu needs to rest his wing, and it's already…"

"Whoa, hey, wait," said Blu, who didn't want Pedro to ruin a chance with Robyn. "If it makes them happy, why not?"

"But, _honey, _remember your broken wing?" pointed out Jewel. "I don't want to lose you…"

The Macaw said, "Ah, it's fine… besides, Pedro said that she can dance without it being hurt."

"No, Blu, it's too risky," said Jewel. "And, it's too late…"

"**Late?**" Blu and Pedro laughed. "Jewel, you said so yourself that the night was still young. I'll be fine."

Turning to Pedro, Blu was pulled to the dance floor, while Pedro and Nico samba-danced with each other.

After seeing that Rafael with the other toucans, Jewel looked back at her mate, with Robyn, and she began to frown.

**Author's Note: **_Uh-oh… I think Blu might be in more trouble with Jewel than his wing. But it looks like things are coming along nicely with Pedro and Robyn. Stay tuned for what happens next. Also, I want to say that Nico will meet a girl, too, but not yet… and I have a great soundtrack lined up for this story! If you have ideas for me to put later on, or songs (pop, hip-hop, R&B, love) to include, don't hesitate to tell me! ProjectNICK is outta here… catch me on Facebook (Christian Esmerio) and Twitter to learn about my upcoming stories and more ;)_


	10. The Boat Ride

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: The Boat Ride<em>

Several hours later, Blu and Jewel were on a bird-sized boat, floating across the watery pool, and Pedro was with Robyn in a separate bird, but neither cardinal was speaking.

"Psst!" The cardinal turned to look at his friends, who gestured for him to make a move.

"Don't worry, I got this," replied Pedro, in a smooth tone, but after turning to face her, his stomach had butterflies.

Truthfully, Pedro had never met a bird like Robyn before, and he didn't want to mess his chance with her. "Ay carumba… oh, wait, I can do the classic move!"

As Pedro scooted closer to Robyn, Blu smiled. "There he goes… come on, Pedro, you got this!"

Pedro slowly put his wing halfway around Robyn, but when she glanced at it, he quickly pulled it back. "Huh? Oh… wow, it's getting kind of hot…"

Blu slapped his forehead, and Jewel smirked. "Yep, and he's just like you when you tried to make a move on me."

"Hey, don't tease," said Blu. "You're my mate now, aren't you?"

Jewel chuckled, and after she kissed his cheek, Blu said, "He just needs a little bit of help."

"Really?" The beautiful Macaw crossed her wings. "And, uh, since Nico isn't here, how do you plan on doing that?"

Blu grinned, and said, "Like this, my beloved…"

Like Nico, Blu began to whistle a romantic tune, and soon, the tropical location around them was made into a more romantic environment by fireflies, frogs, birds, and a crab.

Then, to Jewel's surprise, Blu began to sing a song that he had seen from a Disney movie.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl_

Robyn smiled, and looked at Pedro, who said, "Uh, you know… I've never met a bird that could sing and dance so good like the way you did tonight."

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The cardinal began to blush, and she said, "Well… I've never met a bird like you before."

Blu paused to look at Jewel, and asked, "Can you help me out a little, please?"

Jewel became a little surprised because this was the first time he'd asked her to help by singing, so she smiled, and said, "Sure…"

_Blu & Animals: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Jewel: Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_All: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_Jewel: Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_Blu: She don't say a word_

_Jewel: And she won't say a word_

_Both: Until you kiss the girl_

_All: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_Jewel: You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Blu & Jewel: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

Pedro and Robyn looked at each other, and instantly, they both felt a special connection.

_All: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_Blu: The song say kiss the girl_

_All: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Jewel: You've got to kiss the girl_

_Blu: Why don't you kiss the girl_

_Both: You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_"Kiss the girl," _finished Jewel, and the two cardinals were almost beak-to-beak…

However, Pedro saw something out of the corner of his right eye, and gulped. "What's that?"

Robyn turned to the direction he was looking, and what she saw made her eyes grow big. "Oh, my gosh…"

Pedro turned to the Macaws, and asked, "Uh, guys, question… is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth?"

Thinking about it, Blu then said, "Well, technically, no, the Earth is round like a sphere, Pedro."

"So, it doesn't actually have an edge," said Jewel. "Why?"

Pedro gulped, and cried, "Cause we're about to hit a **WATERFALL**!"

The four lovebirds looked in front of them, seeing a rushing waterfall nearby, and they all screamed.

Pedro turned to Robyn, and cried, "Let's fly out of here!"

At once, the cardinals took off, and Jewel began to follow them, but Blu grabbed her legs.

"Blu, come on," cried Jewel. "We need to leave, or else we'll be sleeping with the dead birdies!"

"Don't leave me alone!" cried Blu. "My wing is still injured, remember?"

Jewel instantly had a vision of her mate falling down the waterfall alone, which made her fly away to get help, but to Blu, it looked like she was escaping. "**NO**!"

The Macaw used all of his strength to grab Jewel, and pulled her back into the boat with him.

"Blu, what's with you?" cried Jewel. "I was trying to go get us some…"

She broke off her sentence when Blu kissed her lips, and when he finished, he said, "You know, sometimes, you need to relax, Jewel."

"Ha, ha," said Jewel. "Now, how are we gonna escape?"

Remebering the waterfall, Blu gulped, and cried, "Well, if we die, then I want to say what I've wanted to tell you last year when we took that trolley to Luiz."

When a nearby long branch almost hit Jewel, she grabbed onto Blu, not letting go, and said, "Which is?"

"I've been wanting to tell you," said Blu. "That I… I… _aaaaaaggggghhhhh!"_

The boat went down the waterfall, and a few seconds later, it crashed… but up above, Jewel was hanging onto a tree branch with her beak, while Blu, who was being held by her legs, had his eyes closed. "Are we dead?"

"No, we're still… alive!" Blu opened his eyes, and saw Jewel, who asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, just peachy," said Blu. "As long as I don't look down… [Looks down] _AAAAGGGHHH! Get us out of here!_"

Jewel got a tighter grip on Blu's body, and said, "Don't worry, Blu, I'm gonna get us… what's wrong?"

Blu's eyes had went from worried to extremely terrified, and he said, "Jewel, turn around… but do not scream, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Jewel turned around. "Blu, why would I ever… oh…"

The pretty bird turned her head, and was now seeing a snake that was a few feet away.

"Jewel, don't scream," repeated Blu, trying to keep the both of them calm. "Just try to scare it away."

"Oh, right!" Jewel tried scaring the snake by using her wings, but everytime she did, the snake showed his fangs.

"Just relax, honey," said Blu. "Try again!"

"Easy for you to say," exclaimed Jewel. "My feet are holding onto you, and my wings could end up poisoned if that creature's teeth bites them!"

Blu gulped, and said, "Er… would this be a bad time to say what I wanted to say earlier?"

Jewel looked at the snake, then at Blu, and said, "Well, now that we're in this situation, I want to tell you something."

"No, I want to say my thing first!" exclaimed Blu. "Jewel, with all my heart, I want to say that I…"

Jewel waited to hear, but then, she cried, "Look out!"

The snake, which had sensed Blu's weak energy, slithered down the branch, and with a mischievous hiss, slashed his fangs at his injured wing.

Feeling major pain, Blu grabbed onto Jewel's legs tightly, making her open her mouth. "_Ow! _Blu, that wasn't my leg!"

Just then, she looked at the branch, which she was no longer holding onto, and then, the Macaws fell back down the waterfall, while the snake hissed and laughed. "Have a nice trip, butthead, see you next winter!"

Blu cried, "It's fall, you dumb snake, see you next… _aaaaaggggghhhhh!_"

They crashed into the water, sinking, and a few minutes later, they ended up on the shore.

Spitting out water, Jewel rubbed her leg and the other part that Blu grabbed, and said, "Blu, I have never met a bird that was as crazy as…?"

She stopped when Blu moaned in pain, and Jewel saw that Blu's injured wing was cast-less, and bleeding.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," said Jewel, and after getting Blu in her feet, she flew off to a safer place.

As she flew, Blu thought, "_This is unbeliveable… will I ever get to tell Jewel that… ow, ow, ow, wing burn, ow!"_

**Author's Note: **_Poor Blu… and, I'm sorry to say that things are about to get much worse; not just his wing, but his relationship with Jewel takes a turn for the worse. Stay tuned for what happens next._


	11. The Search Begins

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: The Search Begins<em>

Back in Rio, Linda and Tulio, along with Hector, who was now wearing an eye patch, were in the police station, talking to Detective Gonzales.

"Well, from what our sources have told us," replied the middle-aged man. "The members of El Gringo took your Macaws to the shipyard, where they rented a ship, headed for Guadalajara. But, there's more…"

He made a sympathetic face. "This morning, the ship sunk, and everyone escaped on lifeboats… but none of them had a sign of a bird being inside."

Linda gasped, and Hector said, "Well, did you get El Gringo in a lifeboat?"

"Not yet," said the detective. "But I know that we will soon enough."

At a different and better shipyard, the nefarious leader of the group was with his right-hand man, trying to get another boat, and they were disguised as tourists.

"What are we doing back here?" Vic asked. "I thought we agreed to let those birds drown."

The leader growled, and said, "First of all, _cabron, _birds can fly, so they can't just drown… and second, my client said he would pay us triple his last offer if we hand-deliver the two Macaws and their friends to him."

"Oh, come on, Boss," replied Vic. "The chances are that Blu and Jewel… ouch!"

Nigel came out of nowhere, bumping into Vic's head, and when he landed on his owner's shoulder, he cried, "Hey!"

"Shut up!" ordered Mr. Lopez. "Now, we're going back to the spot where that ship sunk, and look for the birds."

"Uh, not to ruin your money fantasy," said the henchman, who regretted being one. "But I think we're not the only ones who are looking for the Macaws."

The Boss turned, and saw Linda nearby, talking to Tulio and Hector.

"What's your big idea now, Hector?" Linda asked, crossing her arms.

The government official said, "Okay, before you hurt my other eye, this is what we do… we take a fancy boat to travel to the spot where the Blue Jay ship sank, and find the nearest piece of land to find the birds."

"Fantastic," said Tulio. "And I could help you out because I'm an expert of geography."

Hector smiled. "Great… and Linda, you can go to make Blu and Jewel more comfortable when we find them."

Looking at the ships and boats, Linda held her stomach, and said, "Er… I'm not much of a water travel person."

Hector smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get the boat that can travel the smoothest, and we can get a package of seasickness pills before we go. Okay?"

Thinking about it, Linda smiled, and said, "Well… fine, but I'm only going to find Blu and Jewel."

"That's the sprit," replied Hector. "Let's go…"

As he and Linda walked away, Tulio frowned as he thought, "_Huh… is it me, or do these two look similar?"_

Shaking his head, the bird expert followed them, while Mr. Lopez grinned. "Do you know what this means, Vic?"

"Uh…" Vic thought about it. "That you need to get you and your bird some pills, also?"

The Boss sighed, and he looked at Nigel, who scratched Vic's cheek. "Ow! Hey, back off, bird, or I'll make you lunch!"

"Leave my pet alone," growled the Boss. "Also, imbecile, it means that we can secretly follow them to get the Macaws… without being seen, of course… and when we get them, deliver them to my client, and receive the cash, me and you will live happily ever after… How does that sound, Victor?"

Vic looked at the three people, and agreed with his master, but he felt guilty inside.

As for the Boss, he looked at Nigel, and said, "Soon, my bird boy, we shall be rich, and be lost in paradise…"

Far from Rio, in the Amazon, Blu and Jewel had reached Rafael and Nico, while Pedro and Robyn were somewhere else.

So, now, Jewel was trying to wrap Blu's wing in a cast, and as she did, Nico asked, "Was it poisonous?"

"Thankfully, no," answered Jewel, and turned to her mate. "Now, come on, Blu, don't fuss, please…"

When she pressed down on the squirming bird's cast, Blu let out a cry of pain. "That hurt!"

"Well, if you stayed still," cried Jewel. "It wouldn't hurt as much."

"If you had just kept that snake away," growled Blu, now being irritated. "This wouldn't have happened."

Jewel cried, "If you hadn't grabbed me so tightly, I would have gotten rid of him!"

"Well, it's not my fault that **you **can't take a bird's grip," said Blu.

The angry Macaw finished his cast a little roughly, and said, "Well, it's not my fault that you can't fly again."

Rafael and Nico looked at each other, worried, and Blu said, "Oh, well, not all Macaws can fight like you, princess."

"I doubt that, hot shot," said Jewel. "I think that you're the only Macaw that can't fight anyone."

"Hey, I can fight," shouted Blu. "I just haven't been in the situation where I have to."

Jewel gave her mate a mischievous grin, and said, "Well, I think that now is the perfect time."

Rafael got between them, and said, "Hey, hey, hey… this is perfect! After you two apologize, we can help Blu fight!"

"Apologize?" Blu laughed, and began to walk away. "She should do it first for letting my wing get worse…"

Jewel watched her mate go, and she cried, "Well, I think _he _should for letting himself get hurt by that cockatoo."

As they went separate ways, Rafael slapped his forhead, and said, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Turning to Nico, he said, "Okay, bro, you go after the princess, and I'll go after the Prince of Rio."

"Got it," said Nico, and while he went after an upset Jewel, Rafael quickly flew after a hurt and angry Blu.

**Author's Note: **_Stay tuned for what happens next._


	12. Coming Together

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Coming Together<em>

As the boat took off, Hector (driving) had a smile on his face. "Ah, feel that wind… see, Linda, it's smooth sailing."

Tulio looked at Linda, who yawned, and the young woman said, "I guess you're right, Hector."

As Linda went down in the boat to take a nap, Tulio asked, "Not to intrude, Hector, but… do you have a sister?"

The government official said, "Well, technically, yes, but I haven't seen her since I was little. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," said Tulio, but as Hector turned back around, a smile was on the scientist's face.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, on a similar boat, Mr. Lopez said, "_Ha-ha! _We're soon going to be rich, Victor."

His right-hand man, whose face was green, said, "Ugh… tell that to my stomach… ulp… hold that thought, boss."

Jewel, silent, kept on walking, and after reaching the nest that Blu and her had built for them and the kids, she began to tuck them to sleep.

"Mama," asked Sergio. "W-where is Dada?"

Jewel replied, "Er... Daddy and Mommy are talking to each other right now, honey… go to sleep."

She kissed her children's heads, and when they were asleep, Jewel looked up at the tree, where the security bird was keeping an eye on the forest and the Macaw babies.

Jewel then began walking to the river, but after hearing a sound, she said, "Nico, go away."

"I can't," replied Nico. "Pedro is still on his date with Robyn, and my blue friend needs to be with his hot wing."

"Not until he apologizes first," said Jewel.

The canary replied, "Oh, come on, baby bird, you two need to make up so both of you can…"

He then wolf-whistled, and Jewel turned to glare at him. "How do you know about me and Blu (wolf-whistles)?"

"Uh, that doesn't matter right now," replied Nico. "Look, he can't help it if he gets in trouble… maybe it's out of love."

Jewel scoffed. "_Ha_… well, if you must know, Blu has yet to say that he loves me."

"I can see why, hot head," mumbled Nico.

"**What**?" growled Jewel, and the canary gulped.

"Er…" stammered Nico. "I said that maybe you should tell him first… after you also apologize."

Jewel frowned, and shook her head. "No way…"

"Oh, come on, Jewel," replied Nico. "You and Blu need each other… you are Rose and Juilet while he's Jack and Romeo."

The pretty, light-blue Macaw said, "I thought both of them died at the end."

"That's not the point," exclaimed Nico. "Blu is a part of you now. How can he say the L word if you two are mad?"

A tear fell from Jewel's eye, and Nico said, "Come on, Jewel… let's hear Blu tell you he loves you."

"Rafael, quit following me," grumbled Blu. "I'm not gonna be the one to apologize first."

"Come on, _amigo_," exclaimed Rafael. "You and Jewel need each other… you two are like Papi and Chloe, Mumble and Gloria, Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine…"

Blu remained silent, so Rafael grinned. "Besides, don't you have to tell her something?"

The Macaw looked at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

Rafael put his arm around Blu, and said, "That you love her, Blu! Doing (wolf-whistles) isn't enough… you have to tell her from your heart, and mean it."

Blu scoffed, and said, "Oh, I have definitely tell her before that I've… lo…lov… luv… e… her."

"Uh-huh," replied Rafael. "Let's go, Blu, you need to be Antonia Banderas, and apologize to Catherine Zeta-Jones… oh, and tell her that you love her."

He began to take Blu back to Jewel, but the Macaw said, "Whoa, wait a sec… I can't just say it like that… there needs to be something…"

"Something, huh?" Nico replied.

"Yes," said Jewel. "I always imagined him telling me in a romantic spot, with a dance, and music…"

"Really?" Nico (and Rafael, to Blu) said, with a smile, and their eyes began to sparkle. "Well, I can help with that…"

A few minutes later, in the most romantic and peaceful-looking part of the Amazon, Blu and Rafael waited for Jewel and Nico. "Uh, I don't know about this…"

Rafael replied, "Relax, Blu… just remember, don't say it from up here."

After he tapped his head, Rafael pointed at the Macaw's heart. "Tell here from in here…"

"Okay," said Blu, taking a deep breath. "Phew… all right… confidence… eyes narrow… crazy love hawk."

When Nico and Jewel arrived, the canary and toucan went to the side while Blu and Jewel went up to each other.

"Look, I just want to say," replied the two of them in unison. "No, it's my fault… I shouldn't have…"

Just then, Nico began to whistle a romantic tune, and after he got a wink from Rafael, Blu offered Jewel his wing.

"Can I have this dance?" asked Blu, with a smile.

Jewel looked at his injured wing. "But… your other wing is still…"

"I don't car about that," said Blu. "As long… ow… you and I are dancing, the pain won't be there."

The beautiful Macaw smiled, and when she took Blu's wing, Nico began to sing, while other birds came out from the grass and trees, playing along with claw-made instruments.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight, now_

_I will protect you from, all around you_

_I will be here, **don't**__ you cry_

As Blu and Jewel began to slow-dance, the injured Macaw thought, "_Should I tell her now? No… not yet…_"

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong, now_

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_So im gonna be here, don't you cry_

_Cuz_

_[Chorus]_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more,_

_(For more... Na Na Na Na… _

_Ha, ha… Come on… yeah)_

Jewel smiled, and she said, "Oh, Blu… I think that this may be the most wonderful moment of my life."

Blu twirled her, making Jewel giggle, and with a smile, he said, "Really? Well, this is my 2nd best moment of my life."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain,_

_I know we're different,_

_But deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all!_

_[Chorus]_

_(You'll) You'll be in my heart,_

_See you'll be in my heart,_

_(From this day) From this day on,_

_(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)_

_From this day on forever more, you'll be_

Jewel asked, "Well, what is the first, Blu?"

Blu looked into his mate's eyes, and said, "It was the time you kissed me, and I finally flew."

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)_

_Always (Always, Always, Always)_

"Look, Blu, I want to aplogize for earlier," said Jewel. "Maybe if I had done something to…"

"Shhh, my love," replied Blu, putting his wing to her lips. "It's my fault, love hawk… I was just mad about my wing."

_Don't listen to them_

_Cuz what do they know?_

_We need each other _

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I KNOW_

_WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER!_

_(YOU'LL BEEEEE) _

_You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart_

_(I'll always be there)_

_You'll be in my heart_

_(You know that) From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_(You'll) You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)_

_You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)(always)_

_Always (Always, always)_

When Nico finished, he and Rafael looked at the Macaws, who were kissing slowly and passionately.

"Is he going to say it?" whispered Nico.

"Oh, he's definitely going to say it," said Rafael. "Where the heck is Pedro? He's going to miss everything…"

**Author's Note: **_Whoa, whoa, hold up! Before Blu tells Jewel 'I love you', we're going to check on the cardinal lovebirds. Stay tuned because you have no idea what happens next… ;)_


	13. How Hard Can It Be?

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: How Hard Can It Be?<em>

Meanwhile, Hector had stopped the boat at the nearest island he could find, and he went down below to sleep, along with Tulio and Linda.

On the other side of the island, Mr. Lopez and Vic were sleeping in warm and comfy sleeping bags while Nigel was standing on the mast. "Hmmm…. I can sense your fear and weakness, Macaw…

"Bah, I can't sleep… I'll get my revenge on you, Blu, if it's the last thing I do!"

With a grin and evil laughter, Nigel took off flying, eager to get his revenge on the Macaw that had cost him to be humiliated for a year by King Mauro, the marmoset.

* * *

><p>"Owww!" Pedro cried, after Robyn pulled out a thorn from his back.<p>

Spitting it out, the cardinal said, "I, uh, guess that bowling for porcupines wasn't a good idea for you."

"Yeah, you can tell me that again," replied Pedro. "Ow!"

Pulling out the last thorn, Robyn thought, "_Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark."_

When she spit out the thorn, her new friend said, "Look, Robyn, if you come back to Rio with us, we could have different fun."

Earlier, the rapping cardinal had told Robyn that she needed to come back with him to Rio when their human friends found him and the others if they would be together, but she was too fond of the Amazon.

"My life can't be just partying and samba," replied Robyn, with a frown. "I like to live extreme and have fun."

"Hey, living extreme can hurt you," said Pedro. "Look at Blu… he could die from that wing injury."

"Well, that's not my fault," retorted Robyn.

Pedro frowned, and he said, "Hey, that's a little too far, hot wing… and trust me, you would love Rio."

Robyn shook her head. "I just don't know… Rio de Janerio sounds beautiful, but it doesn't sound fun. What bird makes friendly with humans?"

"Not all humans are bad," exclaimed Pedro.

The cardinal female said, "Hey, every human is bad to the bone, especially the grown ones."

"Well, whoever taught you that must have really hated humans," said Pedro. "Because not all humans are bad."

"Tell me something new," said Robyn, with a frown.

Pedro gritted his teeth, becoming mad, and he said, "I think you need alone time, pretty bird."

As he turned to leave, Robyn cried out, "What's the matter, samba bird? Chicken?"

Pedro stopped, and he turned around, his face now having a fierce look. "Nobody… calls me… chicken…"

* * *

><p>When Blu and Jewel stopped kissing, the injured Macaw said, "Oh, my love hawk… I want to tell you that I… I… lo…"<p>

Wrapping her wings around her mate, Jewel said, "Hey, just relax, Blu… no reason to be afraid."

"Hey, I am not scared," replied Blu. "I read the official _Encyclopedia of Birds_, and we Macaws are not scared."

Jewel smirked. "Uh-huh… you proved that when there was a spider on your back."

Blu's eyes went wide. "Huh? I thought it was a leaf!"

"Oh, yeah, of course it was, Blu! I meant to say when you _thought _a spider was on your back. Now, please, say it... I've told you before, haven't I?"

Blu looked at his mate, and sighed. "Okay, fine, fine… I just need to relax… Jewel, I lo-"

All of a sudden, Pedro rolled from out of nowhere, and crashed into Blu, with the two of them rolling into a tree.

The others saw Robyn flying over, with a fierce look of triumph. "Ha, take that, samba bird!"

Pedro glared at his counterpart, and cried, "Oh, it's on now, Rihanna! You're about to taste Rio, Amazon princess!"

He then flew after the retreating Robyn while Blu, lying down, groaned in pain. "Jewel?"

"Yeah?" His mate came close, and she put him in her arms.

Blu took a deep breath, and he said, "Saying that big word is a lot more harder than I thought."

**Author's Note: **_Uh-oh... looks like the Amazon might be a little bit too extreme for Blu and Pedro. Stay tuned to find out what happens next... oh, and like the original film, I plan to have a big ending song, and I want you to guess which song. Here's a hint: will. sings in it, the song came out last year, and it's a song that the birds could pop and sing to. Well? Don't waste **the time **thinking so much )_


	14. Jewel teaches Blu

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Jewel teaches Blu<em>

The next day, Rafael decided to help Blu out with his fighting skills, but first...

"Fly?" Blu looked at his best friend in a way that meant _are-you-nuts. _"Do you not see my damaged wing?"

"Hey, sleeping isn't going to heal it, amigo," said Rafael, in a fatherly tone. "Besides, if you feel it in your heart, you won't even feel the pain."

Blu looked up at the sky, seeing all of the Amazon birds flying, and he said, "Okay… I can do this…"

As he was about to fly, Pedro and Nico came over, yelling, "Hold it, guys!"

The two pals sat on a branch, holding large piles of berries, and Rafael asked, "What are you two doing?"

"We came to see Blu try to fly," answered Pedro.

The nervous Macaw began to feel a little panicked, but Rafael said, "Hey, ignore them, Blu… remember, to fly, you need to feel the rhythm in your heart."

Blu thought about what he said, and then, he looked down the clear path in front of him. "Okay… let's fly!"

He ran down the path, took a high leap into the air, and when he flapped his wings… "Hey, I'm… I'm flying!"

"All right, Blu," cried Rafael.

Nico congratulated him by crying, "You're doing great, buddy, just keep flapping!"

Pedro, however, cried, "Blu! Look out for that…"

_CRASH! _Blu crashed right into a tree, and as he fell to the ground, Pedro began to laugh. "Now, that's the Blu I know."

Rafael went over to Blu, and cried, "_Ay caramba! _ Blu, are you okay? Speak to me, amigo!"

Blu coughed up a few leaves, and said, in a dizzy tone, "_Everything can be for real… in Rio… all by itself."_

Nico and Pedro flew next to Rafael, and the samba-loving canary said, "Oh, man… I don't know if Blu will be ready for his next lesson."

"What's that?" asked Blu. "More flying?"

"Er, not exactly," replied Rafael and Nico.

Blu looked at his three friends, and asked, "Okay, then, what am I doing next?"

"It's with Jewel, man," said Pedro. "Your hot wing is gonna teach you how to fight."

Blu's eyes became ping-pong-ball-sized when he heard that. "You mean that Jewel… and I… are going to… oh…"

The dizzy Macaw collapsed, and Rafael looked at his friend. "Pedro! Why did you say that?"

"How was I supposed to know that he would faint?" Pedro shrugged his shoulders. "I mean… how bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>About fifty miles away, Mr. Lopez's henchman asked, "Sir? What happened to the cockatoo?"<p>

"I told him last night to find the Macaws," explained the Boss. "Actually, I told him to bring them and/or that cardinal."

"Well, boss, what if he gets… eaten by something?" Vic made the sound of a bird being choked.

Mr. Lopez laughed, and said, "Not to worry, my friend… my pet will bring those birds to me, no matter what!"

* * *

><p>Rafael reached the spot that Jewel had requested him to bring Blu to, and he said, "Okay, here we… Blu?"<p>

"Uh, I have to check on my kids first." The Macaw began to run away, but Rafael pulled him to the spot by force.

"Come on, amigo, don't back out now," replied Rafael, and with a grin, he whispered, "You could prove to your Juilet that you, Romeo, are the better Macaw."

"The **better **Macaw?" Blu began to smile at the thought of that. "Huh… I like that… okay, I'm ready."

"Great, that's the spirit," said Rafael. "Well, bye now!"

He began to fly away, but Blu stopped him. "Whoa, hey, wait a second… you're not just gonna leave me alone?"

"Of course not, Blu," said Rafael. "I'll be safely watching from up in that tree behind you… good luck!"

The toucan flew into the air, and Blu gulped, walking to the spot where Jewel wanted him to be.

"Uh, love hawk," said Blu. "Can you at least talk to me?"

Jewel's soothing voice was everywhere as she said, "Don't be so nervous, Blu… I'm trying to help you."

"_Help me?_" Blu searched for his mate. "First, I hear you, but I don't see you… and 2nd, help me fight or end up dead?"

"Try to enjoy yourself, Blu," said Jewel. "_For me?"_

Blu smiled, and he sighed. "Okay, Jewel… let's go."

"Perfect!" From out of nowhere, the female Macaw tackled her mate to the ground, her foot pinning his neck to the ground, and she said, "Are you still ready?"

Blu gasped, and cried, "As soon as… you… get off my throat… ow…"

She lited her foot, and when Blu got up, she began to act very seductive to her mate.

"Well, my love, this can be fun, too," pointed out Jewel, who was standing really close to Blu.

* * *

><p>Up in the tree, Pedro and Nico both had their mouths drop, and the cardinal said, "Oooh… things are gonna be spicy… right?"<p>

"Not exactly," said Rafael. "Jewel is up to something…"

* * *

><p>Down below, Jewel said, "In fact, I know what we can do…"<p>

She began to kiss him, and Blu carefully went close to her beak… but then, a stick came toward him!

Backing away quickly in time, the Macaw saw that Jewel had tried to hit him, and his mate said, "1st lesson, Blu: Never let the enemy distract you."

Jewel tossed him another stick, and said, "Bring it on!"

Blu looked up at Rafael, who flashed a thumbs-up, and after he saw his approaching mate, he said, "Here I go…"

They began to fight with the sticks, as if they were swords, and in the tree, Rafael said, "That's my boy!"

When it seemed that Jewel would win, Blu gave her a smile, and he used his strength to break her stick!

Next, in a swift way, Blu put his not-broken wing around her neck (also trying not to hurt her), and he kissed her cheek. "Huh… this actually might be fun!"

"Really?" Jewel grinned. "Well, what do you think of this?"

She then flipped Blu over her, and threw him across the field, with Blu screaming, "_AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"_

He landed on the floor, stopping, but when he saw Jewel fly straight at him, he screamed again.

* * *

><p>Up in the tree, Nico asked, "Don't you think we should help Blu out?"<p>

"No way," said Rafael. "He's got this… ooh, that must hurt… _hang in there, amigo!_"

_"Easy for you to say," _cried Blu. "Jewel, that wasn't… ow!"

**Author's Note:**_ Stay tuned to find out what happens next... ;)_


	15. Bird Napped Again!

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Bird-Napped... Again!<em>

On the ground, Blu got up, and when Jewel came at him, he carefully dodged the attack. "Wow… I didn't even know I could move so fast like that!"

"All right, Macaw," said Jewel. "Now, let's see what else you can do… hi-yah!"

Blu and Jewel began to fight each other, like the last time when he had tried to kiss her in Tulio's avian, but this time, Blu was lasting longer and fighting back better.

After a few minutes, when the fight was over, Blu was lying on top of Jewel, both exhuasted.

The pretty bird looked at where her mate's wings were at, and she said, "Blu?"

"What… now?" The Macaw had never fought like that in his life, and he wasn't ready for more.

"I don't know if you noticed, but your wings are on my…" She whispered the rest in his ear, and Blu immediately got off.

As Jewel smirked, also blushing, Blu said, "Uh, that was… er, we can talk about it later."

When he helped her up, she said, "Thanks… how do you feel now?"

Blu looked at his injured wing, then at Jewel. "Well, actually… I feel, like, 80% fine right now… and uh, you weren't going easy on me, where you?"

Jewel smirked, and said, "Now, Blu, why would I do that?"

"I don't know," replied Blu. "I never watched **WWE Smackdown **or see that Manny Pac-Man guy that much."

The pretty Macaw laughed, and said, "You amaze me everyday, Blu… but that's why I still… l-o-v-e you."

"Huh?" Blu said. "L-o… oh, right… uh, Jewel, I… look out!"

The Macaw pushed her out of the way, and she saw Nigel pick up Blu in his feet. "Let him go!"

"Stay, pretty bird," threatened Nigel. "Or else Bobo here won't fly… let alone, _walk _again!"

To Blu, the cockatoo said, "And I was hoping that your little wing was still injured… hahahahahahaha!"

With that, Nigel flew away, over the waters, and Blu cried, "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Blu!" Jewel took off after the cockatoo, but when she was halfway close, Nigel stopped, and squeezed on Blu's injured wing, making the Macaw yell in pain.

Jewel stopped, and Nigel looked at her, with a sly grin. "Don't follow me, Macaw, or else your love bird will be in the pet cemetary before you can say _Rio de Janerio._"

Seeing that she wouldn't attack, Nigel resumed flying away, and back in the tree, Rafael said, "I think we might need a little bit of help."

* * *

><p>After several minutes, Nigel was far from the Amazon, and Blu cried, "Put me down… but on land, please!"<p>

"Fat chance, cerulean bird," said Nigel. "I'm about to make my revenge complete!"

"Well, how come you hate me so much anyway?" asked Blu. "The plane was the thing that made you naked and gave you that scar over your eye."

The cockatoo growled, "Because you made me the laughing stock of Rio… but no sooner than I rid myself of those cursed monkeys do I plan my revenge."

Blu looked up at him, and said, "Wait a sec… how come Jewel isn't in your clutches like last time?"

"Because, my nemesis," said Nigel. "My revenge is mostly on you… and I got mine on her for taking you away."

* * *

><p>Back in the Amazon, in a certain jungle-like part, a large group of common marmosets were snacking on fruit and bannanas… and, in his bananna-made throne, the King of the monkeys, named Mauro, was in his happy place as his faithful servants rubbed his feet. "Ah… this is way better than Rio."<p>

Nearby, there was a framed photo of Nigel, but he was featherless, holding a green leaf, and everytime the monkeys looked at it, they laughed as they remember humiliating their former tormentor. "Good times… ah, good times."

Just then, they all looked up to see four birds approach them, and Mauro recognized them instantly. "Jewel?"

Looking behind them, the marmoset asked, "Where's your feathery mate? I need to thank him for that."

He pointed at the Nigel picture, and the monkeys laughed, along with Nico and Pedro.

Before Jewel could speak, Robyn came out of nowhere, and flew near Pedro. "Guys, I just saw a big bird fly away with Blu! What happened?"

"Oh, girl, you missed everything," cried Pedro.

Nico agreed, and said, "Yeah, Jewel and Blu were doing martial arts, and Blu was like…"

In a tough-guy voice, Nico said, "Nobody can defeat the Macaw! Ha ha!"

"But then, that big cockatoo you saw came out of nowhere," said Pedro, while Jewel rolled her eyes. "And he just snatched him up, saying-"

As Clint Eastwood, the cardinal said, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

Nico cried, "Yeah, and then, Blu was like-"

"_Guys!_" yelled Jewel. "Enough… look, Monkey Boy, we need your help to get Blu back."

"Hmmm…" Mauro thought about it. "Sure, we'll help you, Jewel, but I want you to promise that me and my boys return home… along with a new hilarious picture of Nigel."

"You mean, back to Rio?" Jewel said. "Wait a second, how come you're here, anyway?"

Mauro shook his head. "No, no, no, here… I got bored of Rio de Janerio, but this place is a monkey paradise!"

"Deal, then," said Jewel, and after Mauro shook her claw, she asked, "Now, since you can't fly, what do we do?"

Mauro grinned, and said, "I already have a transportation that can get us to Nigel… and it's better than flying!"

* * *

><p>Thirty miles away, Mr. Lopez had just woken up from his nap (with Vic driving the boat) when he saw Nigel approach him, holding one of the Spix Macaws.<p>

The cockatoo dropped the bird in his owner's hands, and the Boss saw that it was Blu. "Good work, my pet… now, go eat downstairs, and go back to get Jewel and that cardinal."

With a grin, Nigel went down into the boat, and Mr. Lopez looked at Blu, whom he put in a cage, and said, "Don't worry, birdie… you'll enjoy life in Mexico City. I know I do!"

After seeing his beloved cockatoo fly away to get the other birds, Mr. Lopez locked the cage, and went back to sleep… while Blu began to sit down, thinking, "_This is just peachy. My wing is broken, and I end up caged again!"_

Looking at the human, Blu began to think of a plan that could get him to escape…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Oh, no! Looks like our friend, Blu, is in a dangerous situation... and as Linda, Hector, Tulio, and Nigel get closer to the Amazon, where Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Robyn, Mauro, and his servants are seeing how they'll get to Blu, the Macaw's plan to trick Lopez and Vic has just been realized... can you guess what it is? In other news, I am starting to work on a sequel to this story, with me collaborating with a fellow Rio author, but I could still use ideas from you guys! :)_


	16. Late Birdie

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Late Birdie<em>

After several minutes, Mauro and the others had reached the shore of the Amazon. "There you go!"

Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Nico, and Robyn all dropped their mouths when they saw an actual boat in front of them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," said Jewel.

"Does it still work?" asked Rafael.

"Of course it does," exclaimed Mauro. "And I know how to activate it, and drive it into the ocean!"

"**You**?" Pedro could not believe what he heard. "What happened to the humans?"

Imitating Anthony Hopkins, the marmoset said, "_I ate his liver with some faba beans and a nice chianti."_

Nobody answered for a moment… until Mauro laughed, and said, "Nah, I'm just pulling your tail feathers; they were all rescued. Now, any more questions?"

A few minutes later, when everyone was in the boat, a few of Mauro's servants activated the boat, and turned the boat to speed in the direction that Nigel had flown in.

As they drove, Jewel asked, "Can't you make this jalopy go any faster?"

"_Jalopy?_" Mauro laughed, and his mouth became a wide grin. "I've always wanted to do this, pretty bird…"

He pressed a red button that said "**DO NOT PUSH**", and the boat's speed became as fast as Superman!

All the birds and marmosets hung onto parts of the boat, and Jewel cried, "That's not what I meant!"

A few miles ahead, Hector was driving the boat, while Tulio told Linda, "Don't worry, dear, we're almost there."

"I hope you're right," said Linda. "Hey, what's that?"

For some reason, an old-looking but fancy boat zoomed past them, and when it was gone, Hector asked, "What the heck was that?"

Tulio shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me… probably some crazy teenagers or daredevils."

About thirty miles away from the Amazon, the marmoset's boat began to slow down fast.

"**Mauro**," growled Jewel. "_Why are we slowing down_?"

The monkey cried, "Do I look like the captain of the Titanic? If Blu hadn't gotten kidnapped, he could have helped out with this… ahhhhhhhh!"

Jewel and Pedro turned around, and everyone saw Nigel, who said, "Well, looks like I'm just in time to crash the party!"

To Mauro, he said, "And it's been a long time since I gave you a flying lesson, monkey boy…"

The pretty Macaw frowned at the cockatoo, and asked, "What did you to to Blu?"

Nigel grinned, and he said, "You're about to find out, my dear…"

He flew toward Jewel and grabbed her with his claw, and Pedro cried, "All right, cockatoo, it's on now!"

The cardinal flew at Nigel, but the nefarious cockatoo grabbed Pedro with his other claw.

"Yo, bird, let go of me," cried Pedro. "I didn't come all this way to be breakfast for you!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you my lunch and dinner," growled Nigel, and he quickly flew away.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll save you," cried Rafael. "Mauro, get this tin can moving now!"

The monkey gave him a salute, and said, "You can count on me, _El Capitan… _boys, let's go!"

When Nigel flew toward his owner's ship, Mr. Lopez grinned. "Perfect, Nigel… bring them to me!"

However, Jewel managed to be free of Nigel's claw, and she angrily slashed his face with her own claws.

"Awesome," cried Pedro. "Now, you mind helping me out?"

"Oh, right," said Jewel, and she helped Pedro esacpe, but then, Mr. Lopez grabbed them very tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" The lead gang member gave them a wicked smile. "I have to put you in with the late Macaw known as Blu."

Then, laughing in a wicked tone, he showed them the cage that held Blu, but to their surprise, the male Macaw wasn't moving. In fact, he looked… "_What?"_

Jewel gasped, and she cried, "No! _Blu!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Oh, no! :O_


	17. Getting an Idea

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Getting an Idea<em>

Mr. Lopez and Nigel brought Jewel and Pedro down in the boat's lower quarters, and placed them in a locked cage. "Now, behave, you two… or else you'll join your friend in Heaven."

As he went back up, Nigel stayed behind, and looked at Jewel, saying, "Aw, don't be sad… if you ask nicely, I could quickly make you be reunited with Blu in the next life."

Pedro looked at the depressed Jewel, and to Nigel, he said, "Hey, that's a little too far… and I can't believe you killed him! What kind of bird are you?"

"The kind that can make a cardinal rotisserie before you can say _Carnivale,_" growled Nigel, and he flew away.

After he was gone, Pedro put a wing around the sad Jewel, and said, "He's alive, Jewel… I know he's alive."

Then, he frowned, and said, "Why do I feel like that we forgot something?"

In a safe part of the Amazon, Blu and Jewel's daugther was waking up, and she said, "Good morning… Mommy?"

As she stretched her wings, Ruby was surprised to see just her brothers in the nest. "Daddy? Mommy?"

Turning to her brothers, she kicked them with her feet, and said, "Hey! Wake up, you two!"

"Ugghh…" grumbled Sergio. "I was already awake, Ruby. Why did you kick me?"

"Because, our parents are gone," said Ruby. "And I want to find them. Carlos?"

Her other brother stretched his wings, and smiled at his sister, but he didn't talk at all, so Ruby said, "Well, good morning to you, too."

For some reason, unlike Ruby and Sergio, Carlos hadn't said a word ever since he hatched, but it was because he didn't want to dissapoint his mother and father.

"Look, come on, guys," said Ruby, who began to leave. "I think I can trace their scent."

Sergio frowned, and said, "Whoa, hold it, sis… Who made you the leader? I inherited Daddy's skills."

"And, you also got his clumsiness, like what Mommy told you," replied Ruby. "But I'm a perfect example of them put together, so come on, you two."

As she flew up in the air, Sergio frowned, and said, "_Fine… _come on, Carlos, let's go."

The two boys flew after Ruby, and they began to search for their parents.

Meanwhile, Mauro had finally got the boat's engine fixed, and he cried, ""All right, let's go!"

Rafael turned the key that was in the Power outlet, and the boat's engine began sputtering back to life.

"Whoo-hoo!" cried the toucan. "All right, now… time to get our amigos!"

The boat took off quickly again, and Nico, holding onto the captain's chair, cried, "_I love my life!_"

Meanwhile, back in El Gringo's boat, Pedro told his friend, "Hey, Jewel, look someone's coming!"

Jewel turned her head to see whom Pedro meant, and she said, "Oh, it's that guy's worker, the nice one."

Vic sadly got out a soda from the fridge nearby, and when they looked at him, the henchman said, "I know you birds cannot speak English, but… I'm sorry for your friend."

"**VICTOR!**" yelled Mr. Lopez, from up on the deck, and the henchman ran back up to join his boss.

Jewel sighed, and said, "I wish we could get out of here somehow."

"Uh, Jewel?" Pedro pointed at something that was a few inches away. "Nice boy left the key, I think…"

The Macaw saw that he was pointing to a silver key, and back up on the deck, as Vic looked for aproaching boats, a smile was on his face.

**Author's Note:**_ Hmmm... it looks like Vic is becoming a good guy! Or is he doing something else? And is Blu actually gone? What will happen to their kids, and where are Tulio, Linda, and Hector? Stay tuned to find out what happens next... ;]_


	18. The Battle Begins

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: The Battle Begins<em>

In the lookout chair, Vic was gazing in front of him through binoculars, but then, he saw an object that made him say, "Uh, Boss? You might want to check this out…"

Mr. Lopez and Nigel looked through their own binoculars, and they saw that, a few miles away, there was a ship that had a bunch of marmosets and, to the hunter's pleasure, all of the birds that he had captured before, including a female cardinal.

"Well, this ought to be fun," said the Boss.

Looking at Nigel, he said, "Stop those rodents from getting their friends, my pet."

The cockatoo flew away, and at the other ship, Rafael cried, "Cockatoo at 2' o clock!"

Mauro looked at the watch belt he had, and said, "Wow… I can't believe you knew that!"

Rafael rolled his eyes, but then, Nigel landed on the boat's flag post. "Haven't you idiots had enough?"

"Never," growled Mauro. "You know, I seem to recall laughing at you for almost a year back in Rio because…"

He stopped to laugh, along with his servants, as they all laughed at seeing Nigel walking around the Rio jungle, naked,

The cockatoo frowned, and said, "That's it, monkey boy!"

"Come on," replied Rafael. "Can't we all just get along?"

Nigel screeched at the toucan, and laughed. "I'm going to enjoy killing every single one of you animals."

The cockatoo flew toward Mauro, but to his surprise, the monkey flipped in the air, and landed on Nigel's back.

"Get off me," growled Nigel, but Mauro just laughed, and he pulled on the bird's sulpher crest. "OW!"

"My turn," said Rafael, and when the monkey brought Nigel close to him, the toucan used his beak to knock him in the boat's lower chambers.

Nico looked at the monkeys, and cried, "Let's get him!"

At once, the canary led the monkeys after Nigel and Mauro while Rafael told Robyn. "Let's go get the others."

Pedro's counterpart nodded her head, and she followed Rafael in the air, going to the El Gringo boat, where Mr. Lopez pulled out a switchblade. "Come on, birdies…"

"Boss," cried Vic. "What are you doing?"

"Shut it, Vic," yelled Lopez. "I'm not letting Jewel, Blu, and Pedro be taken from me by some idiot…" _CRASH!_

His sentence was cut short when Nigel went smack into his owner's head!

As Nigel landed on the ground, Lopez spun around, dropping the weapon into the water, and fell down to the floor, saying, "Oh, my head…"

Back on the ship, Nico said, "Wow, awesome throw!"

Mauro bowed, and said "Thank you, my friend…. Wait a sec. Do you see that?"

_Tick-tock-tick-tock! _Lopez got up, and said, "What the… do you hear that, Vic?"

_Tick-tock-tick-tock! _A few inches away from the boat was a dark-green crocodile, which had a scar over his left eye.

At first, Lopez wasn't surprised, but then, he cried, "Oh, my gosh… it's Lyle!"

Vic looked at the reptile, and back at his boss. "Who?"

"This was my pet crocodile that I had in Mexico since I was a kid," explained Lopez. "But I had to give him away to an animal-saving group… how did he end up… Nigel, no!"

The cockatoo, which had gotten very angry when he heard that, flew toward Lyle, and cried, "I will not be replaced!"

Looking at the bird, Lyle smacked his lips. "Ah… what a tasty-looking entrée. Maybe you can get rid of this clock in my stomach!"

Jewel and Pedro looked at the crocodile and cockatoo, and the Macaw said, "Is he **crazy**?"

"I don't know," replied Pedro. "Maybe he wants to stay with this guy, and not be replaced by the tick-tock crocodile."

However, when Nigel came a little too close, Lyle came out of the water, and snatched Nigel in his jaws!

"**NO!" **yelled Lopez. "Lyle, spit out that cockatoo this instant!"

Pedro winced, and said, "Oh, that was not popping!"

Lyle was about to leave when Nigel used his wings and feet to open the reptile's mouth. "_Get me out o_f..."

The crocodile snapped his mouth shut again, but when Nigel pried it open a second time, the cockatoo looked more like a chicken than a bird!

Unable to close his jaws, Lyle spit Nigel out of his mouth, and the bird hovered in the air, drying himself off. "Blegh... I hate being covered in drool."

To make things worse for him, Lyle was licking his lips, enjoying the bird's taste, and in a few minutes, Nigel was flying away from the crocodile, who was chasing the cockatoo.

**Author's Note:**_ Stay tuned to find out what happens next... but in the meantime, as I wait for Monday to come, here's a sneak beak of the next chapter ;]_

* * *

><p>After a minute, Jewel flew out of the water, and she carefully laid her mate down on the boat. "Blu?"<p>

She put her head on his chest, trying to find a sign of life... but there was no heart beat or a sign of his pulse going.

As Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Robyn became sad, Jewel began to cry. "No... Blu, come on, answer me!"

She pushed on his mouth, and tried giving him beak-to-beak resuscitation, but her mate wasn't waking up.

"_Mi amiga,_" said Rafael. _"_It's too late... Blu is _muertos... _his _corazon _has no _latido._"

Jewel looked at him, tears falling out of her eyes, and looked back at Blu. "No... oh, God, please, no! _Blu!_"

**AN: **:(


	19. Back to Life

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: Back to Life<em>

Luiz and Vic looked at each other, and the henchman said, "So, uh… is this over?"

Mr. Lopez frowned, and he slapped Vic's face. "No! I'm leaving back toRio, and taking these idiot birds…"

_Crash! _All of a sudden, another boat smacked into the _El Gringo _boat, so now, the two humans were in the water, and Vic said to his now-former boss, "Bye!"

Seeing the nearby life-boat from their ship, Vic got inside, and as he used his arms to paddle away, Lopez swam after him. "Hey! Don't forget me!"

As for the boat, it quickly sank to the bottom of the ocean, but Jewel and Pedro were flying in the air.

They turned, and saw that Mauro's ship was the one that had crashed into Lopez's boat.

"Hey, you two okay?" asked Nico, who was at the wheel.

Pedro flew over to him, and cried, "It was one of the most exciting days of my life! Jewel, remember when… hold up, rewind! We forgot about Blu!"

Jewel's eyes went wide, and she flew back around to see her mate's wing before it went into the water.

"_Blu!_" cried Jewel, and she flew after him, with Rafael becoming worried.

"_Ay, mi amiga, _be careful," cried the toucan.

Pedro groaned, and exclaimed, "First Blu, then Jewel… what next?"

After a minute, Jewel flew out of the water, and she carefully laid her mate down on the boat. "Blu?"

She put her head on his chest, trying to find a sign of life... but there was no heart beat or a sign of his pulse going.

As Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Robyn became sad, Jewel began to cry. "No... Blu, come on, answer me!"

She pushed on his mouth, and tried giving him beak-to-beak resuscitation, but her mate wasn't waking up.

"_Mi amiga,_" said Rafael. _"_It's too late... Blu is _muertos... _his _corazon _has no _latido._"

Jewel looked at him, tears falling out of her eyes, and looked back at Blu. "No... oh, God, please, no! _Blu!_"

She laid her head on his chest, holding Blu, and whispered, "Don't leave me, please… I love you."

Blu opened his eyes, hoping to see Jewel, but she wasn't in front of him… or anywhere around him.

Getting up, Blu saw that he was standing on a cloud. "How is this even possible? I should be… whoa!"

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_We are the best of rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnival_

In front of him was a tall, locked, and golden gate, with tropical birds everywhere singing the song from his home inRio de Janeiro. "Am I in Heaven? I didn't expect this…"

Before he could fly and join them, however, a white-robe wearing eagle flew in front of the Spix Macaw.

"Ah, you must be Blu," said the eagle, with a smile.

The nervous Macaw smiled a little, and shook his claw. "H-Hello, sir… what is this place? And I'm dead, right?"

"Oh, pardon my rudeness," said the eagle. "My name is Peter. You are inParadise, my friend… but you're not exactly dead, young Macaw."

"What do you mean?" asked Blu, confused.

Peter explained, "Well, if you **were**, son, the chance for you to go back would not exist right now."

Those words made Blu's mouth turn into a smile. "So, you mean… that… I can go back home?"

"Yes, son," said Peter. "And between you and me, a certain girl wants you back..."

Seeing the bird's confused look, Peter quickly used pieces of cloud to create a globe, and he said, "This globe can show you anything that you want... all you have to do is say what."

Blu looked at the shiny object, and said, "I'd like to see my mate... please?"

The magical object glowed, and to his surprise, what he saw was his friends on a ship, and they were all around his body.

However, his mouth became a sad frown after seeing Jewel crying over him, her head on his chest, her wings around his body. "_Please, Blu, don't leave me... I love you_."

The eagle smiled as Blu said, "Uh, Peter, can I go back now? I have to tell my mate something..."

"Now, that's the spirit," said Peter. "Remember this, though, Blu... cherish your life, keep moving forward, and dreams come true."

Blu smiled at his new friend, who added, "Now, close your eyes, count to three, and open..."

As the eagle flew back into Paradise, Blu closed his eyes, and said, "One... two..."

* * *

><p>Back in the boat, Nico had his bottlecap hat over his chest, but then, he saw Blu's wing twitch.<p>

"Uh, Jewel?" The canary touched the distraught Macaw gently on her shoulder. "I don't think he's..."

All of a sudden, Blu opened his eyes, and he coughed up a lot of water. "Ugh... I think I swallowed Nemo..."

"Blu?" The Macaw turned to face Jewel, who carefully came close to him. "Are you okay?"

In response, Blu flapped his wings, and he was surprised to see that both of them were healed!

"Oh, my gosh," said Blu, amazed. "I feel so... so... alive..."

Jewel smiled, and she gave her mate a warm hug, making Blu (at first) jump back a little.

Then, he wrapped his wings around Jewel, and to everyone's surprise, Bly said, "I love you, Jewel."

Jewel chuckled, and asked, "It took all of this to tell you that you love me?"

Blu smirked, and whispered, "Hey, you said it first, my lovehawk."

Rafael sighed happily, and said, "Ah, young love... always full of surprises."

"Yeah, it sure is," replied Pedro, who put his wing around Robyn.

Nico crossed his wings, and cried, "Oh, come on... why am **I **the only one who doesn't have a girl?"

**Author's Note: The final chapter is near... ;)**


	20. Going Home

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: Going Home<em>

Before anyone could answer, Blu heard a familiar voice call out his name.

He turned around, and to his surprise, another boat was slowly approaching, with the driver being... "Linda?"

The Macaw's best human friend had a big smile on her face as she saw Blu and Jewel, and she cried, "Guys! Do you see them?"

Tulio and Hector looked in front of them, and their eyes went big as Hector cried, "_Oh, meu deus! _How did they get on a ship?"

Jewel smiled, and said, "Well, I guess that we're going... hey, wait a sec, what happened to Mauro?"

"Oh, I took him and the other marmosets back after Lyle started to chase Nigel," replied Nico.

The female Macaw said, "Oh, great... I forget to give him an embarrassing photo of Nigel."

Nico chuckled, and he assured Jewel that Mauro would have more pictures of Nigel than he ever could have.

Anyway, when Linda stopped the boat near the marmoset's, Blu and Jewel flew over to her and Tulio, who both became excited.

"It's so good to see you both," exclaimed Tulio, very pleased.

Linda and Blu did their fist-pump, and she said, "Hey, my big, brave boy... you and Jewel forgot something."

"_Daddy! Mommy!_" From out of nowhere, Ruby flew at her parents, followed by Carlos and Sergio. "_What happened to you guys?_"

As the Macaw family talked to each other, Hector looked at Linda and Tulio, and said, "You know what? I could call a few guys that I know who could get those pests off our government's backs so that you won't have to give up any Macaws."

Linda's eyes became wide after he said that. "_You... would... do that?_"

"What are sib- I mean, friends for," replied Hector. "Besides, you two have a really special pair of Spix Macaws who still need to grow their family... and Blu?"

Surprised to hear his name from the new man, Blu turned to look at Hector, who smiled. "After all, you and Jewel need to get out of the endangered category, right?"

The Macaw and Hector smiled at each other, and several minutes later, as the boat that Linda rented began to head back to Rio de Janeiro, the female Macaw took one last long at the other boat, but she could have sworn that it was going back to the Amazon.

"Jewel?" She turned back to face Robyn, who asked, "What's it like in Rio?"

Pedro, Nico, and Rafael laughed together, and Blu replied, "Trust me, Robyn... you're in for the surprise of your life."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, the tropical birds were happily singing the song that every bird in Rio knew and loved since the dawn of time.<p>

_All the birds of a feather_  
><em>Do what they love most of all<em>  
><em>Moon and the stars, strumming guitars<em>  
><em>That's why we love carnaval<em>

However, the music slowly changed to a more dancing beat as a new song arrived and the birds danced and flew around, while Blu, Pedro, Jewel, and Robyn, along with Rafael and Nico, all began to sing together.

_[Blu & Pedro]_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Jewel and Robyn]_  
><em>Oh I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Pedro]_  
><em>Dirty bit!<em>  
><em>Caawwww!<em>  
><em>Dirty bit!<em>

_[Pedro and Nico]_  
><em>I-I came up in here to rock<em>  
><em>Life in Rio, we make it hot!<em>

_[Nico]_  
><em>We can make your life here awesome<em>

_[Pedro]_  
><em>Just call me the samba master!<em>  
><em>So, come on, let's go<em>  
><em>Let's lose control<em>  
><em>Let's do it all night<em>

_'Till we can do it no more_  
><em>People rock it to the sound<em>  
><em>Turn it up and watch it pound<em>  
><em>We gon' rock it to the top<em>  
><em>'Till the roof come burning down<em>

_Yeah, it's time to move_  
><em>The temperature<em>  
><em>Has got all these birds<em>  
><em>Dancing to the groove<em>

_[Robyn]_  
><em>I got freaky, freaky, baby<em>  
><em>I was chillin with my ladies<em>  
><em>I didn't come to be lazy<em>  
><em>I come here to get crazy<em>

_I was born to get wild_  
><em>That's my style<em>  
><em>If you didn't know that,<em>  
><em>well, baby now you know now,<em>

_[Chorus: All]_  
><em>'Cuz I'm<em>  
><em>Havin'<em>  
><em>A good time with you<em>  
><em>I'm tellin' you<em>

_[Blu & Pedro]_  
><em>Oh I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Jewel & Robyn]_  
><em>Oh I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Nico]_  
><em>A-All these girls they like my swagger<em>  
><em>They callin me Mick Jagger<em>  
><em>I be rollin like a stone<em>  
><em>Jet setter, Jet lagger<em>  
><em>We ain't messin' with no maggots<em>  
><em>Messin' with the baddest<em>  
><em>Chicks in the club<em>  
><em>Honey what's up<em>

_[Rafael:]_  
><em>Mirror, mirror on the wall<em>  
><em>Who's the baddest of them all?<em>

_[Nico:]_  
><em>Yeah, it's gotta be me and Pedro<em>

_[Nico & Pedro]_  
><em>We're the samba masters, ya'll!<em>

_[Nico]_  
><em>Haters better step back<em>  
><em>Ladies, dance with your man<em>  
><em>I'm the party application<em>  
><em>Rock it just like that!<em>

_[Pedro]_  
><em>(This is international)<em>  
><em>(Rio de Janeiro radio smasher)<em>

_[Chorus: All]_  
><em>'Cuz I'm<em>  
><em>Havin'<em>  
><em>A good time with you<em>  
><em>I'm tellin' you<em>

_[Blu and Pedro]_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Robyn and Jewel]_  
><em>Oh I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>And I swear this is true<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_[Pedro:] Caaawwwwww!_

**Author's Note: The REAL final chapter is near... and, let's just say that Nico and Mauro will get what they want ;)**


	21. Dreams Come True

**Rio: Lost In Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of "Rio", its characters, music, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: Dreams Come True<em>

Back in the Amazon, Mauro and his servants were having a feast on their boat, with the radio playing one of their favorite songs called _Brass Monkey_.

_Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey_  
><em>Brass Monkey junkie<em>  
><em>That funky Monkey<em>

_Got this dance that's more than real_  
><em>Drink Brass Monkey here's how you feel<em>  
><em>Put your left leg down your right leg up<em>  
><em>Tilt your head back let's finish the cup<em>  
><em>M.C.A. with the bottle D. rocks the can<em>  
><em>Adrock gets nice with Charlie Chan<em>  
><em>We're offered Moet we don't mind Chivas<em>  
><em>Wherever we go with bring the Monkey with us<em>  
><em>Adrock drinks three Mike D. is D.<em>  
><em>Double R. foots the bill most definitely<em>  
><em>I drink Brass Monkey and I rock well<em>  
><em>I got a Castle in Brooklyn that's where I dwell<em>

_[repeat chorus]_

The king was about to drink some sweet mango juice when Dee-Kay, a servant, said, "Here he comes!"

With a grin, Mauro pulled out the digital camera that Nico had found for him, and watched as a crocodile chased a half-naked cockatoo. "Hahahahhaha!"

Nigel looked at Lyle, and cried, "Get away from me, reptile!"

Instead, the crocodile just licked and smacked his lips, and as the marmoset king pressed the record button, laughing at Nigel, he thought, "_I have got to thank Blu someday!_"

That afternoon, in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, Rafael was helping Eva with their children, while Pedro was showing Robyn her new life in Rio de Janerio, and Jewel was doing her flying lessons with Sergio, Carlos, and Ruby.

But, in his nest, alone, Nico was humming a song until he heard a voice say, "Is there a problem?"

The canary looked up to see Blu, perched on a branch, and he smiled.

"Well, not really, but…" Nico flew up to stand next to Blu, and said, "You have Jewel, Rafael has Eva, and Pedro has Robyn, while I have no one."

Blu chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, pal, I'm sure that love for you will come soon… and, heh, it's not like the perfect girl is gonna fall from the sky."

Nico laughed, but then, a few acorns landed on their heads. "What the…?"

They looked up, and Nico saw that a bird was coming straight for him!

Before he knew it, the canary was twirling around, dizzy from whoever gave him a hit on the head.

"Are you okay?" asked Blu, and Nico nodded. "Phew… what was that anyway?"

"Oh, my God, are you all right, sir?" exclaimed the new bird. "I am so sorry…"

Adjusting his bottlecap at, Nico turned to face whoever bonked his head, saying, "Oh, that's okay, I'm…"

_I'm more than just an option_  
><em>(Hey hey hey)<em>  
><em>Refuse to be forgotten<em>  
><em>(Hey hey hey)<em>  
><em>I took a chance with my heart<em>  
><em>(Hey hey hey)<em>  
><em>And I feel it taking over<em>

All of a sudden, Nico's eyes went as wide as an owl as he gazed upon a beautiful and female canary, which had a pink flower on the left side of her head. "_I'm… I'm…"_

_I'd better find your lovin  
>I'd better find your heart<br>I'd better find your loving  
>I bet if I give all my love then nothings gonna tear us apart. <em>[x2]<em>  
><em>

_While the song _Find Your Love _played in his mind, Nico thought, _"I'm in love."__

"Hi," said the female canary, and Nico noticed that she was a lighter, more girlish color than him.

"_Man, if God had a girl for me, this would be it,_" thought Nico, whose mouth slowly began to drop open.

The female canary said, "My name is Flora… I just came here yesterday, saved by that man named Tulio. And you are?"

Blu looked at his friend, giving him a thump on the back, and when Nico blinked, his daydream ended. "Oh, I'm Blu, miss… and this here is…"

Nico smiled at Flora, and said, "My name is Nico… and, may I say, you smell exactly like one of Rio's sweetest flowers."

Flora blushed a little, and replied, "Thanks… um, could you show me around this place? If that's okay, I mean…"

Nico turned to Blu, who gave him a smile and wink, saying, "Remember, pal, _you _make the first move: Brazillian ladies respond to confidence."

The canary smiled (also looking _at the audience through the camera)_, and he said, "I guess it's my turn now."

As Blu watched Nico leave with Flora, a smile was on his face, and he said, "This place just gets better and better."

He then flew away to circle around the sanctuary, also looking for his family, while the tropical birds sang a few more notes.

_Fantasy can be for real, in Rio__  
><em>_ All by itself (by itself)__  
><em>_ You can't see it coming__  
><em>_ You won't find it anywhere else_

**Author's Note: **_Well, there you go… the ending to my first Rio story. But don't be sad… me and fellow author bluecatcinema have collaborated on the sequel, **Rio: Love Trip**, __which takes place a few months later, and I also plan to write plenty more stories as long as you people help and inspire me ;)_


	22. Book 2 - Chapter 1

**Rio: Lost in Paradise (Book II)**

**Chapter 1 - A Big Surprise**

_Author's Note: This takes place after "F&F in Las Vegas", and is a somewhat alternative version of the real sequel to the film "Rio"._

"How did we end up back here?" Blu groaned.

He, Jewel, along with their three kids, were walking around the exotic jungle, with Rafael, Nico, Flora, Pedro, and Robyn behind them.

"You know why, silly head," laughed Arthur, who suddenly appeared next to Blu, making him jump. "Your human friends found signs of a Macaw nest, so we're here to find them!"

"I know WHY we're here," grumbled Blu. "I jus can't believe it."

Next to Jewel was Blu's sister, Jez, and Jewel told her, "If these birds are anything like Arthur, I swear to God..."

"Jewel, please," said Arthur, having heard her. "Am I THAT bad?"

Blu's wife raised an eyebrow, and said, "You kissed me in a drunken music mood, you spoiled my honeymoon in Niagra Falls, and you somehow got into coming along with us."

"Three strikes, and he still ain't out?" Pedro said, with Robyn giggling

Before Blu could add to that, his GPS device said, "YOU HAVE ARRIVED, SIR BLU."

"See?" The Macaw said, smiling. "We made it!"

Carlos looked around, and said, "Uh, Dad, where exactly IS here?"

The birds looked around, but all they saw were a lot of trees, and when Sergio stepped behind a boulder, the GPS said, "You are not at the destination."

Jewel looked at Blu's device, and said, "See? I told you not to trust that thing!"

"So now what?" Flora asked.

Blu was lost for words, so Rafael told him, "Blu, come on, you don't need that thing; you're looking for your species. Use your heart, not your head."

Remembering all of the times he'd followed his heart, Blu nodded his head, and lead his friends and family in a different direction.

But almost an hour later, the Macaw found himself fighting against a local bird.

"Hey, get away from me!" Blu cried, pulling out his Swiss army knife. "Back up! I'm an American citizen!"

After it left, Blu slowly backed up, saying, "Yeah. That's right, be afraid, very afraid!"

He jumped when he backed into someone, so he turned around, yelling in defense.

"Whoa, easy, amigo," exclaimed Rafael. "PUT the spork down."

Blu smiled, with his children laughing a little, but then, the Macaw had eyes as big as ping pong balls.

"Blu?" Jewel asked, concerned. "You okay?"

"What is it, little brother?" Jez asked.

The former house companion pointed behind them, and they all turned in that direction to see a breathtaking waterfall, with a bird flying out from it.

A bird that had the feathers of a blue Macaw.

"Blu, did we...?" Nico asked, watching a lot of blue and feathery bodies come out in the open.

"I can't believe we found them," gasped Jewel.

The young Macaw was awestruck, looking around, pleased to see more of his kind.

_This is the 3rd best thing that ever happened to me._

However, his peaceful moment was interrupted when a more older Macaw bird, almost similar to Arthur's age, stepped in front of Blu.

"Oh!" The Macaw said, a little surprised. "Hi, there. Sir. I'm a bird like you and I-"

"I know we are the same species," growled the newcomer. "WHO are you? WHERE did you come from?"

"Oooh, something is gonna happen," whispered Arthur.

Jewel frowned, and said, "Not if I have anything you say about it!"

Going into defense mode, the female bird edged this new Macaw away from Blu.

"Back off! Leave him alone!"

The elderly bird said, "What the- look, young lady, I don't know if you... (gasp)..."

At the same time, Jewel exclaimed, "Who do you think you are, trying to... (gasp)..."

The two of them looked at each other, taking in every detail, while Blu watched with confusion.

"Hey, where is the fighting?" Arthur said.

Flora thumped him at the back of the head, and the bird cried, "Okay. Sorry!"

As for Jewel, she suddenly gave the bird a warm hug. "Daddy!"

"Oh, my precious Jewel..." said the elderly bird, his expression softening. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Daddy?" Blu looked street Rafael, who was next to him, but the toucan just shrugged.

Then, all of a sudden, the other blue Macaws, cheering and crying, came out in the open to get a glimpse of Jewel, with Blu saying, "This is her tribe?"

Again, Rafael shrugged. "I don't think it's yours or your sister's, amigo."

Eduardo, who was Jewel's actual father, relased her to get another look at her. "My jewel... my angel... look how much you've grown... and so beautiful... like your mother... you have her eyes... I thought... after the accident... you'd become lost forever."

"Well, actually, about that-" began Jewel, but then, Arthur piped in.

"You can thank Blu, Mr. Jewel's dad! He found her and became her mate and -ow, ow, ow!"

Jez pulled him by the wing, taking him away, while Blu walked up slowly to Eduardo.

"Ignore him... sir... he's a little eccentric. But also right. I'm Blu, and-"

"Put your wing down, Blue."

Ignoring that he got his name wrong, Blu lowered his wing that he'd been offering for a handshake. "I'm sorry, sir, if I offended you, I didn't mean to-"

He was cut short when Eduardo hugged him, with Jewel smiling.

"You've brought my daughter back to me," he said. "And have obviously taken care of her very well. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Blu just chuckled nervously, and was about to speak when Carlos said, "Mom, is Dad okay?"

"Huh?" Jewel was too lost in the happy moment to pay complete attention. "Oh! Sorry, son, yeah, he's fine."

"Dad? Mom? I'm a grandpa!" Eduardo felt even more overjoyed.

After Blu was finished from hugging him, he and Jewel introduced them to Eduardo,

Seeing this as a good sign, Sergio and Ruby came towards them, with the little female bird saying, "Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Oh, you don't call me that around here," replied Eduardo. "You can call me Pop-Pop!"

Blu looked at Jewel, who shrugged her feathers, and giggled.

"Huh, it has a nice ring to it," smiled Flora,while Nico just held in his laughter.

"Kids?" Blu said. "Go easy on old Pop Pop."

There was an awkward silence, and Eduardo told his bird-son-in-law, "You can call me sir."

Blu nodded his head, not wanting to get on his bad side.

_Author's Note: To clear up any confusion, the end of "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas" leads up to this chapter, and this story is a somewhat alternative version of "Rio 2", made to fit into the "universe" that I've created_


End file.
